Forgotten Hero
by LastPhoenix
Summary: "This is it," she thought before closing her eyes for what she thought will be the last time. But just before her eyes closed she saw a man in the distance. A man that will change her life. Ranted M mostly for language and some sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello (: This is my first ever fanfic. I wouldn't have written it, but I had this idea that I couldn't get out of my head.**  
 **It's mostly for myself, so if you don't like it, too bad. But if you do, thank you^^**  
 **This story is set during Borderlands 2, after the events in the Wildlife Preserve.  
** **I'm rating it M mostly because of language and a few sexual parts.**

* * *

It was all white. She saw snow falling, but that was all she could make out from what she was seeing. Her vision started to blur up and she fell.  
She was getting sleepy, so she closed her eyes. She couldn't handle the cold anymore.  
"I guess this is it, this is where my life ends…" she said to herself before she saw a black figure in the distance. Her vision wasn't clear enough to tell if it was a man or a woman, or if it was human at all. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts," she said quietly as she opened her eyes.  
She didn't recognize the room she was in. There was not much in there, only a bed, a couch and what looked like hundreds of bottles everywhere.  
She heard someone approaching her. "So you're finally awake," said a voice she did not know. She looked at him and saw he was a tall, skinny man with goggles, which seemed a bit weird to her, but she couldn't deny he was incredibly handsome.  
"W-where am I?" she asked.  
The man laughed "Where do you think you are?"  
She was confused. What did he mean by that? "I… I don't know. All I remember was seeing snow and… And feeling cold… How did I get to the snow anyway?"  
The man scratched his head "You don't remember how you got to Southern Shelf?"  
"To where?" she asked.

He sighed and started walking around the room. Then she had a chance to take a better look around the room and saw numerous guns everywhere. Mostly sniper rifles. The man, who was now walking around the room, held a pistol in his hand, and he looked like he was ready to shoot her.  
"W-w-why do you have a g-gun?" she asked, her voice trembling. Was he really going to shoot her?!

The man laughed a bit "Why wouldn't I have a gun in a wasteland like Pandora?"  
"W-what is Pandora?" she asked genuinely.

"Ok start with telling me who you are, where you come from and how you ended up here." he said.  
"Well… I-I'm… Luna. I… Don't remember where I come from," she said confused. She continued quite irritated "And if you would have listened to me you'd know I don't know how I got here."

The man was a bit angry "Well, Luna, don't start with this attitude. It won't help you make me not shoot you. Call me Mordecai."  
"Mordecai, huh… Sorry about the attitude, I'm just… Scared." Luna said.

"Get up," he ordered Luna. She obeyed, got up and followed him outside the house.  
There were three people standing there, all armed. Two men and a woman. One man looked like a soldier, he was buffed held a gun pointing at her. The other man even more buffed, and he looked like he could crash all her bones with his left hand. The woman looked amazing. She looked like a typical woman any guy would fight for, only hotter. She had short orange hair that fell perfectly around her face and beautiful golden eyes. She was absolutely stunning.  
"This are Lilith, Brick and Roland," Mordecai said while pointing at the three people standing outside, "And this is Luna. She has no idea how she got here or where she comes from."  
Lilith sighed "Just shoot her and get this over with, she is no use for us."  
Luna was shocked. Shoot her? Why? What did she do wrong?  
Roland sounded a bit worried "Lilith, no. We can't just shoot her. She has no idea how she got here, we should help her."  
Mordecai stretched his arms "Well, do whatever you need to do, I need some booze."  
Luna laughed a bit "You people are, apparently, afraid I'm a murderer who will harm you, and you let the drunk, skinny guy watch me so I don't do anything stupid? While you have 2 buffed guys who probably don't even feel bullets if they get shot?"  
They looked at each other, then Lilith said "The girl DOES have a point anyway, explain everything to us or you get shot."  
Luna was a bit irritated "As I already told the drunk guy, I don't know how I got here or where I come from. I don't know anything. All I remember is seeing snow. No idea how I got to that snowy area or what I was doing there, but that's it."  
Roland studied her a bit "So you just... Appeared in Suouthern Shelf?"  
Luna nodded. After a quick silence she said "So what is you plan if I am lying right now and I'm some crazy ninja assassin who will just block every bullet you shoot at me," she said while waving her arms around showing how she would block the bullets.  
But she soon stopped after Mordecai came out of the house with two bottles and a sniper rifle. He threw one bottle away and threw the sniper rifle at Luna. Luckily she caught it before it hit her too hard "What was that for?!" she screamed.  
Mordecai looked at Lilith "See, look how she holds it. Do you think someone who is ready to assassinate someone would have so little respect for a legendary sniper rifle and hold it like THAT" he said while pointing at Luna.  
Lilith sighed "I guess you're right... Again. Take her to Zed, then decide what you're gonna do to her. Just don't keep her in Sanctuary.  
With that, Lilith, Roland and Brick walked to a Fast Travel station and disappeared.  
Mordecai walked past Luna while taking the rifle out of her hands "God, it hurts to see you hold this baby like that. Come on, let's go to Zed."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna and Mordecai stepped on a platform in front of the Fast Travel Station. "Have you ever used fast travel?" asked Mordecai.  
Luna rolled her eyes "For the last time, I don't remember!"  
Mordecai sighed "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
Mordecai pressed a few buttons and before Luna knew what was going on, they were no longer in the Wasteland where they before, but instead, they were in a small city.  
"Come on, don't waste time looking around," Mordecai said while he started walking towards where Luna assumed Zed was.  
"So, who is this Zed?" Luna asked.  
"He's a doctor," Mordecai said quietly.  
They kept walking until they got to a small building with a big sign that said "Dr Zed". When they entered, Luna felt like throwing up. Blood on the walls and on the flood, and a dead person on the table.  
"Wait here" Mordecai ordered her, so she had to wait by the door while he went to talk to Zed.  
After a while Mordecai signaled to Luna that she can come closer, as Zed said "So you don't remember anything?"  
"N-no, sir." she said, still disgusted by the sight.  
"Interesting. But there is nothing you can do in cases like this. Just wait a couple of weeks to see if the memories will come back."  
Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Great. Come on girly, let's go."  
Luna asked "Where?"  
Mordecai didn't answer but just started walking. Luna had no intention in staying with the doctor who looked like he just killed a person, so she followed him.  
"I need to speak to the others in the Crimson Raiders base." he finally answered.  
"A what?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai seemed annoyed, so she didn't ask any more questions. When they got to the building he again signaled her to wait there while he goes in. All Luna could hear was screaming from inside the base, but she was too busy thinking about her current situation to listen to them.  
After a while Mordecai jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully. Luna looked at him again. She felt she was blushing while checking him out. He was so handsome. If only his attitude was a little different.  
"I'm stuck with you till you get your memory back." he said with anger in his voice.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Luna said. She really didn't want to bother him.  
Mordecai looked at her and sighed "Don't be. Let's just make the bestof it. I mean, how bad could it be, I could use some company after I lost Bloodwing."  
Luna became interesting "Who's Bloodwing?"  
"She was my girl. She was my everything." he paused "Look, I don't feel like talking to you about that... Let's go to Moxxi's."

The bar waws quite empty, only a person or two about to pass out drooling over the girl serving them drinks.  
"Hello there, Sugar!" she greeted Mordecai "Who's the lucky lady you brought?"  
"That's Luna. She doesn't remember shit. She's staying with me, so I need some drinks first," Mordecai said.  
Moxxi looked at Luna "Well, nice to meed to, Luna, I'm Moxxi. Will you have Rakk Ale like this handsome sugar right here?" she pointed at Mordecai.  
"Umm, sure." Luna said, while not knowing what Rakk Ale is.  
"I need to run to Marcus to buy some amo, I'll be back soon, leave my Rakk at the table" Mordecai said and left the bar.  
Moxxi set down next to Luna "So, you're staying with Mordecai, huh? Damn, I wish I got a chance to get back with that man. Sucks I left him for Jack."  
Luna was confused "You're his ex?" then she shook her head " _Ofcourse she's his ex. Look at her, look at him!"_ she thought to herself, but said nothing.  
After a short silence Luna asked "Umm... Can I ask you who Bloodwing is?"  
Moxxi laughed a bit "Damn, if he ever looked at any girl like he looked at her, she's be one lucky lady.  
 _"So Bloodwing is another one of his exes. Great."_ Luna thought to getseld.  
Moxxi continued "But look, if Mordy didn't tell you about her, I won't eather. It's not my place to tell. Also, I still need to bring you the Rakk you ordered" she said while standing up and walking to the bar.  
At that time Mordecai returned "What did I miss? And where is my Rakk?"  
"Why do you drink so much?" Luna asked.  
"Because I shoot better when I'm drunk" Mordecai said while giving Luna a lovely smirk.  
After drinking the Rakk, Mordecai stood up "Come on, girly. Let's go home."  
 _Home. I guess his house is my home now, at least for now._  
 _I guess I can make it work._


	3. Chapter 3

Luna and Mordecai came back to Tundra Express. Mordecai opened the door and walked in, without even looking at Luna.  
As she came in, she looked around "Umm, Mordecai? Would you mind if I... Clean this place up a bit?"  
Mordecai was a bit surprised by this "Well, sure, but why?"  
Luna rolled her eyes "Look at this place, it looks like someone who wanted to drink himself to death lives here."  
Mordecai sighed "Not far from the truth. But go ahead. Just don't throw away and full bottles. And don't open any closets."  
Luna was eager to know why, but she didn't ask. She respected his privacy.  
But just as Luna wanted to start cleaning, Mordecai grabbed two sniper rifles "But first, I want to see how you shoot."  
"I-I c-can't shoot." Luna said.  
But Mordecai didn't listen to her. He just kept walking up the stairs, and Luna followed him. They came to a small balcony from where Mordecai jumped on the roof "Come on, get up."  
Luna looked at the roof. It was way too high for her to jump. How is she going to climb up?  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "Come on, come here" he said while offering her a hand to help her up. She grabbed him hand and her heart started beating faster.  
 _Why do I get this feeling when I touch him? He's being so rude to me, yet I find it so... Irresistible.  
_ Mordecai pointed into the distance "You see those ugly animals right there?"  
Luna looked, but didn't see anything "What, where?"  
Mordecai smirked "Not the best eyes, huh. Look through the scope."  
She did, and finally saw a few animals far in the dsance. "Now shoot one," Mordecai said.  
Luna obeyed and shot towards the animals. She missed.  
"You're holding it wrong. You don't feel the rifle. Try again, but this time, hold it like this," he said while showing her how to hold it.  
Luna did as he said, but missed again. "Ugh, this is insanely hard."  
"Just... FEEL the bullet." Mordecai said.  
Luna smiled "If I would _feel_ the bullet, that would mean I got shot."  
Mordecai smiled a bit "I guess you're right, girly. But you know what I was trying to say. Ok, let's make a deal."  
Luna looked at him confused "What deal?"  
"If you shoot the Skag, I'll grant you one wish. Anything." Mordecai smirked.  
"A-anything?" Luna blushed.  
"Yeah yeah, just shoot the damn thing."  
Luna took aim, and this time hit the Skag in the leg. She felt proud of herself, even if it was just a lucky shot. Mordecai took out his sniper rifle and shot the same Skag in the head "No need to let him bleed to death. So, what is your wish?" he said, now dangerously close to Luna.  
Luna blushed "This will be so... weird, umm... C-can you..."  
"I said anything, didn't I?" Mordecai smirked.  
"T-teach me how to shoot." Luna said.  
Mordecai backed away a bit "Whoa, I thought you're gonna ask for sex or something."  
Luna blushed "W-w-why would I ask f-for sex?"  
Mordecai smiled "I don't know, that's how those deals usually work. But I like this too, I'd be happy to teach you."  
"But not today... It's been a long day," she said.  
Luna smiled lightly "I... Really don't want to bother you with this, but... I'm... Really hungry."  
Mordecai smiled "Oh yeah, food, forgot about that. I'll make you something, come inside." he said as he jumped off the room. He helped Luna down and they both got in the house.  
Luna set on the couch as Mordecai went into the kitchen to make something for Luna. Soon he returned with a plate with something on it that didn't look much like food "Here, eat. I forgot about food, since I'm not really a fan of eating."  
Luna took a bite and with a quite disgusted face said "I wouldn't be a fan of eating either if I had to eat this."  
"Sorry about that, I suck at cooking." he said, scratching his head.  
"I'll make food tomorrow." Luna said, while forcing herself to eat what Mordecai made.  
Mordecai set on the couch "Fuck, I haven't had a girl make me food in ages. And when Mox made me something to eat, I almost threw up."  
Luna giggled "Don't worry, you'll like what I cook" _I hope._  
Mordecai looked around "So, I will sleep on the couch, you can take the bed, at least for now. I'll think of something better later."  
She blushed a bit. He was willing to give up his bed for her. Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all.  
"But if my back will hurt tomorrow, I'm not sleeping there anymore, and you'll take the couch" he added.  
 _That's more like him.  
_ "Ok" is all she said before throwing herself onto the bed.  
"I'll ask Lilith for some... Girl clothes. You can't stay in my shirt forever." Mordecai said.  
Luna looked down and realised she was wearing his shirt. How could she not notice that?  
Then she blushed "Y-you changed me?!"  
Mordekai smirked "Yeah, it was quite a sight. But really, your clothes were wet from the snow, bloody from your wounds and quite destroyed. You'd probably be in a worse state if I didn't."  
Luna looked at the fllor, she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes due to embarrassment "T-thank you..."  
"Don't mention it, as I said, it was quite a sight!" he winked, and it just made Luna blush more. "So, tomorrow we're going back to Sanctuary to see Lilith."  
"But... She doesn't... Like me." Luna said, quite sadly.  
"Don't think like that," Mordecai said, "She just doesn't trust you. She'll like you in no time"  
With that, Luna lay in bed and closed her eyes.  
 _This was the weirdest, yet the most exciting day of my life._


	4. Chapter 4

_"W-what are you doing to me?"  
A woman approached her "It's for the best." said the woman. She couldn't see who it was, only a blur.  
"B-but I trusted you!" Luna said, but before she could say anything else the woman pushed her down the cliff, she screamed as she was falling, and_

Luna opened her eyes. _Whoa. Just a dream. Or was it a memory?  
_ Mordecai jumped off the couch "Are you ok, is anyone in here?!" he said while holding his sniper rifle in his hand.  
"N-no, I'm fine. Why?" Luna said, quite scared.  
"You screamed really loudly. I was sure there was something ready to murder us in here. Fuck don't scare me like that." Mordecai said while sitting back on the couch.  
"I-... I think I had a flashback.  
Mordecai's eyes widened "You mean, a memory? What was it?"  
"There was... A woman. And she pushed me off a cliff. And I tolt her I trusted her, but she said it was for the best and..." a tear ran down Luna's face as she was saying it.  
Mordecai stood back up from the couch and sat beside Luna on the best while putting his arm around her "Just relax. It's ok. You're safe here. "  
Luna took a deep breath and nodded to Mordecai.  
"Do you want me to sleep with you? Will that help you?" Mordecai said quite quietly.  
"Y-yeah," Luna blushed, "That... Would be nice."  
Mordecai lay on his side, turned to her and put his arms around her from behind "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.  
They both fell asleep peacefully.

Luna opened her eyes when she felt a punch. _Ow, that hurt.  
_ She looked behind her and she saw Mordecai mumble in his sleep "No... Bloodwing, no! Jack, I'll murder you! No, Bloodwing!"  
She punched him in his arm and with that he opened his eyes "What was that for."  
"You punched me in the back," Luna said, quite annoyed.  
Mordecai cuddled up to her a bit and mumbled "Sorry" and fell asleep again.  
Luna looked at the clock  
 _it's 11 a.m.? Shit.  
_ "Mordecai, it's 11 in the morning. Time to get up." she said quietly.  
Mordecai opened his eyes "Damn, girly, can't you let me sleep? There's no need to wake up so early." but he got out of bed anyway and stretched his arms over his head "But since I'm up, we might as well go see Lilith."  
Luna agreed, so they went to the Fast travel station, Mordecai clicked on Sanctuary and before they knew it they were in the city.  
When they got to the Climson Raiders base, Mordecai let Luna in, which was a surprise to her, since the last time they were here he didn't let her enter.  
They walked up the stairs and as they entered a room where Roland, Lilith and Brick were, Lilith rolled her eyes "I told you not to bring her here, Mordy."  
"Yeah, she needs some clothes, give her some." Mordecai demended.  
Lilith looked annoyed as she looked at Luna "Like she's gonna wear them as good as me."  
Lilith opened a closet and pulled out a pile of clothes "Here, take these. If they don't fit, just throw them away. Now, Mordy, can we talk to you for a sec? In private?"  
Luna went out of the room as the others started talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, until she heard Mordecai yelling "Give her a break! I told you she doesn't remember shit!"  
Then Lilith yelled back "Are you gonna risk her killing us all?! Wasn't Bloodwing's death enough?!"  
Then there was silence. Mordecai slammed the door open and looked at Luna "Let's go."  
She could tell how angry and hurt he was, even without seeing his eyes, since he was hiding them behind the goggles. So she followed him.  
"Go to Moxxis and get me some Rakk. 5 bottles." he commanded her as he walked towards Marcus.  
She went into the bar and looked around. Not many people, but still more than the last time she was here.  
"Umm excuse me, Moxxi?" she said.  
"Oh hello there, sugar! What can I get for you?" Moxxi said happily.  
"Umm, 5 bottles of Rakk Ale."  
Moxxi sighed "That man is going to drink himself to death." and handed the bottles to Luna.  
Luna grabbed the bottles and walk towards the Fast travel station, where Mordecai was standing. "You got'em?" he asked.  
Luna nodded and stood beside him on the platform.  
"Now, it's shooting time." Mordecai smiled as he opened the first bottle.  
They soon appeared in Tundra Express. Mordecai tossed one bottle of Rakk Ale to Luna "Drink up, we need targets to shoot."  
"Couldn't we use one of the hundreds you have around the house?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai smiled "Where's the fun in that. Come on, drink up." and he finished the second bottle.  
As Luna finished her bottle, and Mordecai finished the other 4, they set the bottles in a line.  
"Ok, fist is pistol practice. This..." he game a pistol to Luna, "...Is Rapid Infinity. The best pistol you can get around here. Try it out, shoot a bottle."  
Luna aimed and shot. One bottle down. Shot again, another bottle down.  
Mordecai stopped her "You sure you haven't shot before? Or it might be that the gin is just amazing." he smiled, "Ok, next one in a smg. This..." he game her a smg, "... Is the Hellfire. Amazing gun, took me a while to find it. Try it out."  
She shot at the bottles. The gun fired fast and it wasn't as accurate, but she managed to shoot a bottle or two.  
"Hmm, not that bad. But now the real fun starts, come with me," he said as he started walking away from the house. Luna looked behind, there was only one bottle left.  
She followed Mordecai up the hill until they were quite far away from the house.  
Mordecai took his sniper rifle off his back "And this beauty,..." he game her the sniper rifle, "Is White Death."  
Luna looked at him "White death?"  
Mordecai smiled "Yes, it's the best sniper rifle I ever had, and trust me, I've had a lot. Try it. Shoot the bottle."  
Luna aimed and shot towards the bottle. the watched the bullet as it split up into three bullets all of a sudden. "Whoa, what happened to the bullet?!"  
"That's why Lyuda is so amazing. With perfect timing and perfect aim, and I have both, you can headshot three people at once."  
 _Here's his ego.  
_ "But you did manage to shoot the bottle, even if it was a lucky shot," Mordecai said.  
Luna looked through the scope and saw she, indeed, shot the bottle. She was proud of herself.  
"Come on, let's get back home. You need to start cleaning the place up if you wanna stay with me."  
 _And here is his awful attitude again.  
_ Luna nodded and followed Mordecai back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, Mordecai was teaching Luna how to shoot, and she was getting better and better. But unfortunately Luna had no new visions.  
"Come on, just relax before you pull the trigger!" Mordecai said while watching Luna aim for a Skag in the distance.  
 _Deep breath, relax! I can do this!_  
She pulled the trigger and the Skag fell to the ground.  
"Nice" Mordecai smiled. "Imagine if you had a better sniper rifle."  
She wasn't using Lyuda anymore, since Mordecai said it was just a special occasion that he let her use it. Instead she used one of his other sniper rifles, which one also "insane" according to Mordecai.  
But then, Mordecai's Echo lit up, and Lilith's face showed on the screen "The Vault Hunter found the location of The Bunker where Angel is. We must leave, NOW!"  
Mordecai jumped up "Sorry girly, I gotta go. Feel free to use any rifle here to practice." and ran off.  
Luna didn't understand anything they were saying, but at this point, there was no point asking.  
So she picked up the sniper rifle he left for her and kept shooting stuff.

* * *

A few hours later Mordecai came back. He looked devestated.  
"W-what happened?" Luna asked.

Mordecai threw the bottle he was holding into the wall "We need to get to the Sanctuary. Now!"  
"Is... Is something wrong?" Luna asked, concerned.  
"That... Bastard. He killed Roland. He captured Lilith." Mordecai said quietly, but she could hear the anger in his voice. "We need to get them back. I have to call the Vault hunter to go after them."  
"I... I want to help too," Luna said.  
"No." Mordecai said, almost screamed.  
"Why not?! I've been training to shoot, why not let me shoot?!" Luna said, since she really wanted to help.  
"Fine, but if you fall, I won't come running after you." Mordecai mumbled under him breath, still walking quickly.  
Once they traveled to Sanctuary, Mordecai took out his echo, called the vault hunter and told him to get to go to the Vault, and stepped to the fast travel station. "Don't be afraid to shoot. Remember what I thought you."  
Luna nodded and stepped beside him "I'm ready." and with that, they traveled to the Vault.

* * *

Luna didn't shoot much. When the key was charged, Lilith passed out. Luna ran to her quickly before she hit the floor and took her into cover.

"Come on, wake up, Lilith! The guys need you!" she said while patching up her wounds. "Please, just wake up."  
After a while Lilith opened her eyes "W-what happened?"  
"Lilith, thatnk god! Are you ok?! They guys... They are fighting this... Big thing there!" Luna pointed at the monster who was being shot at.  
"Fuck, he released the Warrior?!" Lilith tried to stand up, but she fell again "Fuck, that hurts."  
"Just relax. Take it easy. Mordecai gave me some medicine to give to you when you wake up, he said it'll help" Luna handed the injections to Lilith.  
"T-thank you." Lilith said, smiling lightly at Luna.  
Then Lilith got into the fight again and Luna began shooting from a distance, and after a long, exhausting fight, the warrior fell.  
"NOOOO" screamed a man's voice.  
Mordecai came close to him and pointed his sniper rifle to his head, only about a centimeter away from his head "You bastard. This is for Bloodwing and Roland" and he shot him.  
"Good job everyone. And... Thank you, all of you. Let's get back to Sanctuarry." said Lilith.  
They started walking to the fast travel station, but Luna kept her distance. She didn't want to interrupt the others. But Mordecai slowed down so he was walking next to Luna.  
"You did extremely well today. Thank you for convincing me I should take you with me. You saved Lilith. I don't think we'd be able to beat the Warrior without you. Thank you." Mordecai smiled.  
Luna blushed "But I could still shoot much better than this... I mean, I missed so many shots..."  
"Just shut up, you did fine! You've only been shooting for a few weeks! Nobody is born a professional, even I had to practice, as hard it may be to believe.  
 _Here's his ego again.  
_ Lilith aproached them "Well, Mordy, would you mind me talking to your girlfriend for a bit?"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes and looked at Luna "You did great, don't let her tell you you didn't." and walked to Brick and the Vault hunter.  
"Look... I know we... I mean, I didn't trust you and all... But you saved my life, and I owe you one, ok?" Lilith smiled.  
Luna smiled back "I... Just did what I had to... I'm... Sorry about Roland."  
"It's not your fault," Lilith said, "You weren't even there. It'll be hard without him."  
And with that, they all went back to the Sanctuary. 


	6. Chapter 6

_W-what is going on? Where am I?_  
 _"Come here." a guy said to me. Who is it?_  
 _"Who are you?" I asked._  
 _"Just take this to the room down the hall." the man said handing me a suitcase._  
 _I grabbed the suitcase and walked to the end of the hall. As I opened the door there was a woman standing there, but facing the other way. She looked all blurry._  
 _"Great, you brought me my Eridium. That will make me powerful enough. Just leave it on the desk and get out."_

* * *

Luna opened her eyes. _Whoa, just a dream. Or is this another vision? But who was the man? And who was the woman?  
_ She looked around and saw Mordecai sitting beside her bed "Why are you awake?"  
"You were screaming again," said Mordecai, looking worried, "..But I didn't want to interrupt your vision. What happened?"  
"I... Don't know why I was screaming, nothing scary happened." Luna said. "There was a man who I did not recognize who ordered me to take a suitcase to a room down the hall... And in that room, there was a woman who said I brought her her Eridium and it'll make her powerful enough."  
"Interesting..." Mordecai was quite worried.  
Luna blushed "Hey, Mordecai... Would y-you mind... Sleeping next to me again today? Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep..."  
"Sure, no problem," said Mordecai while laying in the bed next to Luna "Well, goodnight."  
Luna smiled "Night."

* * *

When Luna woke up, Mordecai was not in her bed. She looked around the house, but he was nowhere to be found. There was a piece of paper on the table.

 ** _"I need to go to Sanctuary.  
I'll be back soon.  
Mordecai"_**

"I guess I could use some time alone... Maybe I'll go to the Sanctuary to see what's happening around there," she said to herself and went to the Fast Travel station.

When she got to the Sanctuary, there were not many people outside, since it was quite early in the morning. Moxxi's bar was closed, Marcus shop was closed, and she had no intentions of visiting Zed. That placed was awful.  
So she decided to go past the Crimson Raiders base, when she saw screaming from upstairs. She recognized the voice. It was Mordecai  
"I can't live with her anymore!" a short pause "I don't give a fuck what you think, she's driving me insane! I'll go fuckin' crazy if I have to go through this again!" another pause "No, I won't tell her!" and after another short pause, Mordecai jumped down the balcony and landed gracefully. His eyed widened when he saw Luna standing there.  
"Y-you d-..." Mordecai started.  
Luna didn't even look at him "Don't bother... I get it..."  
Mordecai turned around "L-Lilith wants to talk to you. She told me to sent you to her" and walked away.  
Luna sighed and walked up the stairs.  
"Hey, Luna, I need to talk to you." Lilith said.  
"Yeah, I guess..." Luna said sadly.  
Lilith was looking at her for a bit "What do you think of him?"  
Luna was confuse "Of who?"  
"Mordecai ofcourse." Lilith smiled.  
"I... I don't know... I..." Luna started.  
But Lilith interrupted her "Oh and if you heard him screaming, and I'm sure the whole Pandora did, he didn't mean anything he said in a bad way."  
Luna rolled her eyes "How can you say someone is driving you insane and you'll go crazy if you live with them in a good way?"  
Lilith smiled "Ohh trust me, Mordecai can. Look. You helped me, so I'll help you. Go to Moxxi, buy a box or two of Rakk Ale. Get drunk with him. He'll talk then."  
Luna sighed "But he... Seems to really dislike me."  
Lilith laughed a bit "No no, he doesn't. Just talk to him in a more... Emotional level. He needs it. Ask him about Bloodwing, he always likes talking about her."  
Luna rolled her eyes "I asked him about her when we met, and he said he doesn't wanna tell me anything."  
Lilith sighed "Well, of course, you appeared here about three days after Bloodwings death."  
She was lost in her thoughts, before Lilith added "... Because if he only ever looked at a girl the way he looked at that damn bird, perhaps he wouldn't be so alone" she laughed a bit.  
Luna was shocked "Wait... Bloodwing was a BIRD?!"  
"Yeah, what did you think she was?" Lilith asked, surprised.  
"I just thought she was one of his exes," Luna answered.  
Lilith thought for a bit "Well, it does make sense, since he always refers to her as _His baby, his best friend, his life companion"_ Lilith laughed. "He's quite a weird man, isn't he.  
Luna blushed a bit "Yeah, he is."  
"Now go! You can't keep him sober for too long or he'll really go crazy" Lilith winked.  
Luna ran down the stairs and waited in front of Moxxi's bar until she opened. She ordered two boxes or Rakk Ale and traveled back to Tundra Express.  
 _I hope I don't mess this up._


	7. Chapter 7

Luna got back to the Tundra Express a bit later then she expected. She looked towards Mordecai's house. It seemed peacefull.  
As she got in, she said quietly "Hello? Mordecai? You here?"  
But then she saw him. He was sitting all alone on the couch, his face buried in his hands.  
"Hey, Mordecai..." she said, quite worried about him.  
He looked upat her and stood up quickly and walk towards her "Look, I know you heard what I said, I'm sorry, I didn't..." then he looked down "... Is that Rakk?"  
Luna smiled "Yeah, I thought we could drink a bit... And don't worry, Lilith explained you didn't mean it."  
Mordecai looked away "Did she... Say anything... Else?"  
Luna smirked "No, why? Is there something she isn't supposed to say?"  
Mordecai didn't look at her, but just grabbed a bottle from the box she was carrying "Stop messing with me. Come on, drink one."  
She opened a bottle and took a sip. It was better then the beer she remembered.  
They were having a small talk until Mordecai drank about four bottles.  
Luna was watching him quite carefully. He looked at her "Why are you staring?"  
Luna blushed and looked at the floor "I was just wondering... Could you tell me about Bloodwing?"  
Mordecai grabbed a bottle and chugged it in one go, "She was... My best friend. We met about 12 years ago when I was searching for a Vault. Back then, I was about to die. A bandit had his gun on my head, and just as he was about to pull the trigger Bloodwing flew down and ripped his eyes out" Mordecai smiled.  
"That's kinda brutal," Luna laughed.  
"Yeah, she was," he smiled even more, "and since that moment we became inseparable. She was my... Partner in crime, my guardian,... Well, _she_ was a _he_ back then..."  
"Wait what? It changed genders?" Luna was surprised.  
"Yeah, special species," he said while drinking another bottle, "In the middle of their life they change their gender. Weird, I know."  
"Not weird, just... Fascinating." Luna said.  
She was drinking with Mordecai, but she was a bit worried, because she didn't hold alcohol as well as Mordecai apparently did.  
"Fuck, I already feel it in my head," said Luna, grabbing her head.  
"Well, that's a good sign, since you have to deal with my blabbering," Mordecai smiled.  
"I... I don't mind listening. I'm interested," Luna blushed.  
"I really miss her," he said putting his goggles off. His eyes were tearing up, "I really do."  
His eyes. His brown, deep eyes, now filled with tears. Luna could sense the pain in them, the pain she otherwise didn't see. He was so deeply hurt it was unbelievable.  
"M-Morde-" she started, but Mordecai cut her off.  
"I'm sorry about taking my goggles off. I don't do that a lot," then he smiled a bit "But my eyes also don't sweat a lot" he joked.  
Luna laughed a bit "You know, it's ok to cry."  
Mordecai grabbed another bottle "No, it's not."  
Luna knew it was difficult topic for him, but she wanted to know more "So what else happened on your adventure with Bloodwing?"  
Mordecai continued talking for hours. He told her about the fun times they had together, how they fought the bandits, how many times they saved each other...  
All the was to her death. How Jack experimented on her, how he tied a bomb around her next so she exploded. "Look," he said, while taking something out of his closet, "This is the last thing I have of her"  
He handed here two feathers. They were beautiful.  
"She... She must have been... Beautiful." Luna said, watching the feathers.  
"More deadly than beautiful, " Mordecai smiled, "Since she was covered in blood most of the time."  
"Disgusting," Luna added. She was drunk, so she didn't really care anymore.  
Mordecai looked at her "Come on, come with me," he was just as drunk as she was.  
He led her up the stairs and onto the balcony.  
"Come on, to the roof!" he said, jumping on, almost falling off.  
"Be carefull," Luna laughed, as Mordecai helped her up. There were two sniper rifles on the roof, she was guessing from the last time they were shooting.  
"Ok, so..." Mordecai started, "... Last time I said I'mm grant you anything if you shoot the Skag, right?"  
"That is correct, yes," Luna said.  
Mordecai pointed into the distance "Do you see that Varkid over there?"  
Luna looked through the scope of a sniper rifle "Ugh, I think I see it, but it's all blurry."  
Mordecai leaned closer to Luna "What do I get if I hit it?"  
Luna smirked "You decide on the price."  
Mordecai lifted his sniper rifle and took a deep breath.  
 _No way he's gonna hit it. He's way too drunk for that.  
_ He pulled the trigger...  
And the Varkid fell on the floor.  
"Boom, headshot!" Mordecai said happily.  
"H-how did you... That distance... W-what, h-how?" Luna was shocked.  
Mordecai smirked "I warned you about this. I told you I shoot even better when I'm drunk."  
Luna looked at him, and he was now staring at her with a serious face.  
 _W-why is he...  
_ But Luna's thought was distracted by Mordecai's lips crashing against hers. She was shocked, but she kissed back.  
After a while, Mordecai stood up and jumped back to the balcony as Luna followed him. When they were both on the balcony Mordecai pinned Luna to the wall and kissed passionately.  
 _He's so aggressive. Why do I like this so much?!  
_ He grabbed her hair lightly and pulled her head back a bit so he could kiss her neck.  
As he did, she couldn't think anymore. She felt like she was melting.  
He put his hand on her neck, running his little finger over her collarbone and kissing her lips passionately.  
"Mordecai, I-..." Luna started.  
Mordecai whispered into her ear "Do you want me to stop?"  
She could hear the lust in his voice, and she couldn't speak anymore.  
Mordecai backed away a little, looked into her eyes and smiled "That's what I thought." and continued kissing her.  
He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his body.  
 _Damn, he's skinny but strong.  
_ He carried her to the bedroom where he gently pushed her onto the bed.  
"You can stop me if you feel uncomfortable." he whispered into her ear again.  
"N-no, don't stop," Luna said, and with that, Mordecai got on top of her and unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed her collarbone. Lower, the chest. Lower and lower with every kiss. He stopped on the stomach as he put his shirt off.  
 _"Holy fuck. He might be skinny but he's sexy as hell"  
_ "Why thank you," Mordecai smirked.  
"Fuck, did I say that out loud?" Luna blushed.  
Mordecai didn't answer but instead kissed her even more passionately.  
Before they knew what was happening they were both naked, having romantic, passionate sex.  
 _Why am I falling in love with this man?_


	8. Chapter 8

It was 1p.m. and Luna and Modecai were still sleeping when someone knocked on he door.  
Mordecai lifted his head "Holy fuck, that hurts." he said holding his head.  
He walked towards the door, putting his pants and shirt on while walking. He peeked through the door "Yeah?"  
Lilith was there, smiling "Hello, Mordy! Just wanted to make sure you're ok! I called you earlier today but you didn't answer!"  
"Ugh, I don't even know if I'm hungover or still drunk." Mordecai said, stepping outside.  
"So, Mordy," she stepped closer to him, "Did you tell her?"  
"No, and I don't plan to," Mordecai said, "I like things as they are now."  
"Oh," Lilith smiled, "but yesterday you said you can't handle your feelings and all that. Has anything happened?"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes. He had no interest telling Lilith what happened, "No, just got over it."  
He turned around to walk away, as Lilith said "Tell Luna to come and see me."  
Mordecai looked at her with annoyance "If you tell her, I swear to God, I'm going to hunt you down."  
"Yeah yeah," Lilith rolled her eyes, "just tell her to come to the base."  
And Mordecai went inside.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes.  
 _Holy shit, my head hurts.  
_ She wasn't used to hangovers. She got out of bed, took a glass of water and looked around the house.  
 _Where the fuck is he?  
_ She went up the stairs to the balcony and here he was, sitting on the roof with a sniper rifle in his hand.  
"H-hey," Luna said.  
"Lilith asked me to tell you to come to Sanctuary," Mordecai said, without even looking at her.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Beats me, she said she needs to talk to you," Mordecai aimed and shot a Skag in the distance.  
Luna saw Mordecai had no interest in talking to her, so she didn't bother him. She changed her clothes and went to Sanctuary.

* * *

Luna knocked on the door, and from the other side she heard Lilith yell "Come in!"  
Luna walked in "H-hey, you asked to see me?"  
Lilith raised her eyebrows "Wow, you look like shit, what happened to you?!"  
"Just... A... Uhh, hangover." Luna mumbled.  
"So you two got drunk together, huh," Lilith smiled.  
"Y-yeah," Luna said and looked at the floor.  
"Did anything happen? You look... Like you're hiding something," Lilith smirked.  
"No, nothing happened," Luna lied, "It's just a hangover."  
"So... Did Mordy talk about Blood?" Lilith asked.  
"Yeah, " Luna smiled, "They... Really had some nice times."  
"Yeah," Lilith smiled, "They did. So now you saw that part of Mordy, did you figure out what you feel for him?"  
Luna blushed "I'm... Not sure. There are some... Strong feeling. I mean, I really like him, I just... I don't know."  
"Ah, you have all the time to figure it out. Here," Lilith handed her a small metal machine with a display "You need your own Echo device. I can't keep coming to Tundra Express whenever I need you."  
"T-thank you," Luna said.  
Lilith showed her the basic instructions, "If you have any other questions about it, just ask Mordecai, or call me. Ok?"  
Luna smiled "Ok, thank you."  
"Oh, by the way, Moxxi is preparing something in the Opportunity to celebrate the fall of Jack. I mean, the place is not crawling with Loader Bots anymore,, so it's a perfect place. Someone will call you and Mordy when it's ready." Lilith smiled.  
Luna had no idea what Opportunity was, but she nodded and left the Crimson Raiders base.

* * *

"What did she need?" Mordecai asked while laying on the couch.  
"She gave me an echo device," Luna said, leaving out the part about her feelings for Mordecai.  
Mordecai was surprised "That's... Surprisingly nice of her."  
"Yeah, she's a nice person," Luna smiled.  
Mordecai laughed a bit "Sure, let's go with that."  
Luna remembered "Oh yeah, Lilith said..."  
Mordecai panicked for a moment "What?!"  
Luna continued "... Lilith said Moxxi is making something so celebrate the death of Jack in... What was it called, Possibility?"  
Mordecai thought for a second "... You mean Opportunity?"  
"Yes yes, that!"Luna said.  
"What does Moxxi have to do with Opportunity?" he asked.  
"Beats me," Luna answered.  
"She'll probably make an attraction to get people from other planets to buy her stuff," Mordecai rolled his eyes.  
But then his Echo made a sound, and when he pulled it out of his pocked Brick's face showed on the display.  
 _"Guys, can you believe it?! Moxxi is making a CARNIVAL!"_ Brick said.  
Mordecai was surprised "Carnival? In Pandora?"  
 _"She said it won't be Pandora style, but all happy and colorful! I'm so happy! AND it's happening tomorrow!"_ Brick said happily.  
"Great, another distraction. We'll be there," Mordecai said as he turned off his Echo.  
"What's so wrong with a carnival? It'll be fun!" Luna said with a big smile on her face.  
"My definition of _fun_ is different. Shooting is fun." Mordecai sighed.  
"But... There IS shooting in the carnivals. AND you get a reward for shooting!" Luna said, now an even bigger smile on her face.  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "We'll see how it goes. If I don't like it, we leave. Deal?"  
Luna smiled "Deal."  
 _"We". I like how he says it.  
It's not ME and HIM anymore, it's WE._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Tell them to put more eridium in that damn thing!" said a woman. The woman I have been seeing in all my memories. But she was still a blur._  
 _"But that will kill it!" I screamed._  
 _"Do I look like I give a fuck about the damn thing and what happens to it?! It just needs to be strong, even if it dies!"_  
 _"I'm not doing it!" I said, walking away._  
 _"Fine, I'll go tell them myself! But you'll regret this, bitch! I'll make you pay for opposing me and our boss if it's the last thing I do!" said the woman before I slammed the door._

* * *

Luna opened her eyes, and again, Mordecai was sitting beside her.  
"You were screaming again," Mordecai said, quite worried.  
"I... It's horrible. My memories. Each memory is worse," Luna said, tears rolling down her face.  
"Tell me what happened," he said calmly.  
"This... Woman I keep seeing, she told me to tell people so put more eridium into something, some creature. And I didn't want to, because it would kill the creature, but she said she doesn't give a fuck about it, and..." Luna paused.  
Mordecai was shocked "... And?"  
"And when I said I'm not doing it, she told me she'll make me pay for opposing her and our boss," Luna said, tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
Mordecai sighed and lay next to Luna, putting his arms around her "We'll figure it out somehow. It's going to be fine. I got your back."  
 _Holy shit, his arms around me. It makes my heart beat so fast. What is this man doing to me?!  
_ "T-thank you, Mordecai..." she blushed.

* * *

Mordecai's Echo made a sound which woke him up. He grabbed it and Brick's face showed on the display.  
 _"When are you two getting here? This carnival is amazing! Like in the movies!"_ Brick said happily.  
"It's already happening? So early," Mordecai sighed "We'll be there in 20 minutes." and put down the Echo.  
"Luna, wake up. The carnival has started," he shook her lightly.  
She didn't wake up, but just rolled to her side and cuddled up to him. She mumbled "Just 5 more minutes, love."  
Mordecai blushed, but shook his head.  
 _She's sleeping, she didn't mean me! Stop thinking like that, idiota.  
_ "Luna, get up! I said we'll be there in twently minutes!" he shook her lightly again.  
Luna opened her eyes and put her hand on his cheek "Your eyes are so beautiful," and fell asleep again.  
 _No no no, she's still sleeping. I'm going crazy. How the hell do I wake her up.  
_ He thought for a second, smirked and licked her face.  
She woke up instantly "Ew ew ew! You're disgusting!"  
Mordecai laughed "I have been trying to wake you up for a while, seems this is the only way. Come on, get ready, the carnival has started."

* * *

"Wow, look how beautiful it is!" said Luna, looking around the carnival.  
"I'm not into all this..." Mordecai said and sighed.  
"Why, don't you like the colors? It makes everything so cheerful!" Luna smiled.  
Mordecai paused for a second and looked away "Yeah, so cheerful."  
"You don't think the bright colors make it cheerful?" Luna asked.  
"I believe you they do, but..." Mordecai looked sad.  
"Is... Everything ok?" Luna was worried.  
Mordecai sighed "Yeah, it's just... I don't see the colors."  
Luna's eyes widened "Wait, you're color blind?!"  
"Yeah. So this place in in no way cheerful to me." he smiled.  
"oh... I'm... Sorry." Luna looked at the floor.  
Mordecai put his hands behind his head "Don't be, it makes me a better sniper, and..." But then he saw something "Are you freaking kidding me?!" and he ran towards a shooting game.  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked.  
"They are giving away a Volcano for shooting stuff?! I'm fucking in!" he said happily.  
Luna looked at the sniper rifle Mordecai was referring to. It looked nice.  
"Oh, sugar, I was thinking of you when I picked the reward," said Moxxi who was standing at the booth.  
"How much for one try?" asked Mordecai.  
"There are special rules for you, you know, sugar?" she smiled, pointing at the board above her.

 ** _Normal people: 3 bullets, 100$  
_** _ **Mordecai: 1 bullet, 500$**_

"Well, this is not fair..." said Luna, "How is he supposed to knock down all three piles of cans with one bullet?"  
"Not my problem, sugar." laughed Moxxi.  
Mordecai thought for a second "I pick the gun I shoot with, right?"  
"Sure," smiled Moxxi.  
Mordecai put his sniper rifle off of his back and held it towards the cans "This will work."  
Moxxi was surprised "You have a Lyuda? Then why do you need Volcano?"  
Mordecai didn't answer. Just when he was ready to shoot, Moxxi stopped him "Did you even read the rules?"  
He looked up again.

 _ **Normal people: 3 bullets, 100$  
** **Mordecai: 1 bullet, 500$**_

 _ **Normal people: Shoot from behind the line**_  
 _ **Mordecai: Shoot from the statue right there -**_

Luna looked at Moxxi "Why are you making it so unfair for him?"  
Moxxi laughed "Oh sugar, he's going to win the sniper rifle anyway, no matter where he shoots from. I can at least get a show out of it, can't I?"  
"But why so expensive for him?" Luna asked.  
"Because he'll only need to try once, while I've had people try ten times with three bullets and they left me a fortune!" Moxxi laughed.  
Mordecai was looking around and pointed at a statue in the distance "Is that the statue I'm supposed to shoot from?"  
"Yes, go ahead!" Moxxi winked at him.  
 _I wouldn't be jealous if Moxxi wasn't so goddamn stunning.  
_ Mordecai climbed up the statue and aimed. **Boom.** All three piles of cans knocked down.  
Moxxi sighed and took the rifle off the display "Here, sugar, you deserve it." and gave him the sniper rifle.  
Mordecai smiled at Moxxi, nodded, and signaled Luna to follow him, which she did. They took an elevator up to the tallest building in Opportunity. Mordecai aimed at a statue of Jack that was, for some reason still standing, and shot it right in the eye.  
"Precioso," he said looking at the rifle, then handed it to Luna "Try it."  
Luna took the rifle, aimed at the same statue and shot the other eye "Whoa, this is amazing."  
Mordecai looked at her sweetly "It's yours."  
Luna was surprised "W-what?"  
"I won it for you. I told you you need a better sniper rifle, and this one is the best there is!" he smiled, "Besides my Lyuda, of course."  
Luna couldn't help herself and she hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
As Luna backed away a bit their faces were dangerously close. She looked at his goggles and she could see his eyes trough them. He looked at peace.  
 _Fuck, why do I wanna kiss him so badly?! I can't just fall in love with him just because we had sex once!  
_ She blushed hard and turned her head away quickly "I, um... Uhh, I, we... We should, you know,.."  
Mordecai looked away too "Yeah, uhh... We should go see what else is there to do on this carnival."  
"Yeah, that's... Yeah." Luna said and they went back to the carnival.  
 _Maybe I should have kissed him._


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, look at that!" Luna said while pointing at Loader Bot break dancing.  
"What a waste of a Bot, programming it like that," Mordecai laughed.  
They were walking between the booths as Lilith approached them "Hello there, lost couple!" she laughed.  
"What do you want, Lil," asked Mordecai.  
"I just wanted to-..." but she saw the sniper rifle on Luna's back "How the fuck did you win the Volcano?"  
"I did-" but she was cut off by Lilith.  
"The thing was supposed to be rigged so nobody can get it. Did you cheat?"  
"No! I didn't cheat!" Luna said angry, "Mordecai won it for me."  
Lilith looked at Mordecai and Luna could see Lilith wasn't happy with the answer from Luna "So you shot all three piles of cans that were stuck together with one bullet?"  
"Everyone keeps forgetting I have a Lyuda." Mordecai smiled.  
"And you give the Vulcano to HER? Such a beautiful sniper rifle in the hands of a beginner?" Lilith was pretty angry.  
Mordecai smirked "She shoots better than you," he laughed "I've been teaching her to shoot."  
Lilith looked at Luna with an angry look "... Your loss." she said to Mordecai and walked away.  
"Oh man, what got into her?" Mordecai seemed confused.  
"Beats me, but she's right... I don't deserve a sniper rifle like this..." Luna said, looking at the floor.  
Mordecai grabbed her shoulders and came closer to her "Now listen to me, _chica_. I told you I want you to have this sniper rifle. You shot the other eye of the statue like it was nothing. You are getting better and better every day. Never say you don't deserve it. Because I wouldn't just give this baby to anyone. And I gave it to you. Ok?"  
Luna blushed, since he was so close to her face with his "O-ok."  
 _Again, so close. A chance to kiss him. But I don't wanna ruin everything.  
_ This time Mordecai was the one who turned away quickly with a bit of a blush "Uhh, sorry bout that."  
Luna just smiled without answering him.  
"So, Luna..." Mordecai looked at her again, "Wanna get drunk again?"  
"Um, I umm... Ye-um..." Luna's mind was going crazy.  
"Last time was fun," Mordecai said, then he realised she might think he only mean the sex part "I mean, it's nice talking to you when we're drunk."  
"Y-yeah," luna was blushing hard "It's... Nice talking to you too."  
"But we're not drinking Rakk today. I got something stronger. Come on, we need to go to the Dust."

* * *

"This is the Dust!" Mordecai said while they were standing in the middle of a dessert.  
Luna rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah, I never would have guessed."  
"Yeah, quite an obvious name."  
"So where are you getting booze in the middle of a desert?" Luna asked.  
"I overheard the people in the carnival talking about the caravan delivering some strong booze. We're gonna rob them," Mordecai said, quite excited.  
"We're gonna ROB people to get drunk?!" Luna asked.  
"Stolen booze is the best booze," Mordecai said and walked to a machin which had a pre recorded message "Catch a riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide"  
Mordecai slicked on the button, selected a few things and a vehicle appeared in front of their eyes.  
"Can you drive?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she said, looking at the car.  
"Great, hop into the driver seat, I'll take the gunner seat," he said, jumping on top of the car and sitting in front of a big machine gun.  
"You really think this is a good idea?" she asked.  
"Trust me on this," he smiled, "It won't be the first time I do this."  
Luna laughed while sitting inside the car "You're horrible."  
"You adore me. Now drive!" he smiled.  
 _Yeah, I guess I do.  
_  
They were driving around the desert until they saw three cars driving towards them "This is it! Follow the caravan while I blow the other two cars!" Mordecai said, and Luna did as he said. She was driving behind them carefully as Mordecai blew up the two cars.  
"What the fuck do you want?!" the driver said while getting out of the caravan "Mordecai, you again?!"  
"Yeah, gimme the booze sonofabith!" Mordecai smirked.  
The caravan driver looked at Luna "Wait, aren't you a Hyperion employee?"  
Luna was surprised "No, why would I work for scums like that?!"  
The driver paused for a minute then shook his head "Yeah, I must have mistaken you for someone else." then he looked back at Mordecai who was pointing his sniper rifle in his face "Just get the booze and get out."  
Mordecai grabbed a few bottles, handed Luna a few and they drove off.  
"Ok, we got the booze. Time to get back and get wasted!" Mordecai said happily, but Luna didn't answer. She was worried. "What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.  
"What if... What if I really AM a Hyperion employee...? I mean, it would make sense with the memories I got back..." Luna said sadly.  
Mordecai sighed "Even if you WERE a Hyperion scum... You're not right now. And I like the Luna you are right now."  
"But what if I get a Hyperion personality back?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai smiled "You'll still have this personality"  
Luna smiled, but she didn't feel like smiling.  
 _Am I a Hyperion? Am I one of those awful people? Am I one of the people I learned to hate so much?!_


	11. Chapter 11

Luna sighed and sat down on the couch "What if that guy is right?"  
"Who?" Mordecai was more focused on the booze than on what Luna was saying.  
"The caravan guy, Mordecai! What if I am a Hyperion?!"  
"Don't worry about it," he said before taking a shot, "You'll figure it out in no time."  
Luna took a shot "Ugh, this is strong."  
Mordecai smiled "I know, I love it."  
"Hey Mordecai... Please don't tell Lilith about... What the caravan guy said..." Luna said.  
Mordecai sighed "Didn't plan on it... I have no idea how she would react, and it's better to keep you out of drama."  
It was quiet fora minute. An awkward silence, they both hated it, but they didn't wanna continue this conversation.  
"Let's play a game," Mordecai finally said.  
"What games?" Luna asked.  
He smiled "We ask each other questions, and for each question you do one shot. Deal?"  
"It's no!" Luna smiled "Ok, first question, why do you wear your goggles?" she asked while taking a shot.  
"My eyes are very light sensitive." he answered quickly.  
"Then why do you also wear them at night?" she asked.  
Mordecai smiled "That's a second question, drink!"  
"Fuck" Luna smiled and took a shot "Now talk"  
"I... I got used to them, because your eyes show everything. You can be as good at lying as you want, but your eyes will always be telling the truth." he said quietly.  
"Deep." Luna nodded.  
"Ok, my turn to drink," he said and drank a shot, "What's your biggest fear?"  
Luna looked at the floor "Right now? That I was one of the Hyperions responsible for Bloodwing's death."  
Mordecai paused and drank another shot "And what if you are? What would that change?"  
Luna sighed "What would that change? That would mean I'm a horrible human being. Not even a human being, a monster."  
Mordecai chugged quite a bit of the liquor "Nothing you can do about it now. But I don't believe you were responsible."  
"Why do you think I wasn't responsible?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai smiled a bit "A question, drink!"  
Luna took a shot "Fuck, I'll be so drunk tonight."  
"Well, I don't think it's your fault because you're not a person who would hurt a beautiful bird like Bloodwing. I mean, shooting Skags is different, they are ugly, but a bird like that... You wouldn't." Mordecai smiled as he took off his googles "You'll be so drunk you won't even remember seeing my eyes tomorrow."  
 _How could I forget those beautiful eyes? I couldn't even if I wanted to.  
_ "Ok, I have another question," Luna said, taking a shot, "Why did you really give me Volcano? As Lilith said, I'm a beginner, I shouldn't have a sniper rifle like that. And I know it wasn't just because "I needed a better sniper rifle""  
Mordecai smiled "Yeah, it wasn't just because of that,"  
 _He is so beautiful without his goggles. His eyes are so beautiful.  
_ Mordecai continued "I was feeling guilty for how I was treating you when we met. I thought that with a sniper rifle I could repay you at least a little."  
Luna blushed "Y-you..."  
Mordecai took a shot "Ok, my turn. What did you think of me when we met?"  
Luna rolled her eyes "That's you're a drunk with no respect for others and the biggest ego possible."  
Mordecai laughed "I guess I deserve that." he took a shot "So what do you think of me now?"  
Luna smiled "That you're a drunk with the biggest ego possible."  
Mordecai raised his eyebrows "You drink just as much as me, chica"  
Luna took a shot "What do YOU think of me?"  
Mordecai looked at her for a few seconds "What do you think I think of you?"  
"Hey, that's not an answer!"  
He took a shot "No, it was a question. I will answer yours after you answer mine."  
"I..." Luna started.  
 _I might be drunk enough to have the guts to tell him how I feel... But should I? No, no, it's a bad idea.  
_ Luna smiled "You think I'm the best person in Pandora, the best cook, the best sniper and the best person to talk to"  
Mordecai laughed "Well, you're almost all of that, but you're nowhere NEAR the best sniper. I am."  
Luna smiled "See, here's your ego."  
Mordecai smiled "I can say you're the best Hyperion sniper if that helps."  
Luna lauged "I guess so. So what else do you think of me?" and took a shot.  
"Hmm, for starters, I think you're too insecure. I also think you'd look better in different clothes." Mordecai said, checking her out.  
Luna looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight pants and a crop top "Don't you think I look good in this?"  
Mordecai smiled "That's a question, drink."  
Luna rolled her eyes "I don't like this game anymore" and took a shot "So? Do I look bad in these clothes?"  
Mordecai looked at her "I never said you look bad. But you'd look better in something else."  
Luna took a shot "So what kind of clothes would I look better in?"  
Mordecai stared at her for a few seconds "I'll tell you later."  
"When later?" Luna asked, taking a shot.  
"When we're both so drunk we'll pass out," Mordecai smiled.  
Luna smiled "I'm not really far from that, you know."  
And then, someone knocked on the door. Mordecai got up while almost falling, put his goggles and walked to the door. "Yeah?" he said, opening it.  
Lilith was standing there "Are you serious? It's 1 in the afternoon and you're already drunk?!"  
Mordecai sighed "Not the first time. What do you want?"  
"I-" Lilith looked inside the house and saw Luna just as drunk as Mordecai was "You need to stop drinking, Mordy."  
Mordecai was annoyed "If you came here to question my life decisions, you better leave."  
He was about to slam the door, but Lilith put her leg inside so the door didn't close "What I came here for is to ask you something. Can you come out for a second?"  
Mordecai looked at Luna who was staring at them, and then looked back at Lilith "Why can't she hear it?"  
"It's personal." Lilith said, looking at Luna with hatred in her eyes.  
Mordecai rolled his eyes and stepped outside.  
 _What did they need to talk about? Was it something about me? Was it something bad? And why doesn't she like me? I saw the hatred in her eyes. I really thought we've started to get along...  
_ She took a shot and waited for Mordecai to return. When he did, he slammed the door behind him. He was angry.  
"W-what did she want?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai put off his goggles again "Nothing to worry about." she could see the anger on his face "That was a question, take a shot."


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours have passed. Mordecai and Luna calmed down on the alcohol a bit, since they were drunk as hell. They were sitting on the rooftop.  
"Come on, shoot that damn Skag! You missed it like 50 times!" Mordecai screamed.  
"I can't see clearly! Just... Wait!" Luna aimed and missed the Skag again.  
Mordecai picked up Luna's Volcano and shot the Skag in the first hit "It's not that hard!"  
Luna sighed "Maybe not for you, since you're drunk all the time."  
Mordecai smirked "No, it's because I'm an amazing sniper."  
"You're so arrogant!" Luna smiled.  
"You adore me," Mordecai smiled.  
 _I do.  
_ Mordecai stood up "Go make something to eat."  
Luna raised her eyebrows "What, I'm your personal cook now? And I thought you don't like eating."  
Mordecai smiled "Yes, you're my personal cook. And no, I don't like eating, but that doesn't mean I have to," then he blushed a bit "and what you cook tastes good."  
Luna blushed, stood up and went into the kitchen.  
She prepared a quick meal. Basically what she could with the ingredients they had, and what she could manage to make, since she was drunk.  
Mordecai came to the kitchen, put his arm around Luna's belly and leaned his head on her shoulder "Mmm, smells delicious."  
Luna's knees felt weak from his touch. He was so gentle, so different from how he acted the last time they were drunk.  
Luna blushed "Y-yeah, I'm-... Uhh, it'll be ready in, umm... I-..."  
Mordecai laughed "You can't even speak when I touch you, it amuses me."  
Luna laughed even more "I-I.. N-not true! It's j-just..."  
Mordecai moved away and laughed again "I'll let you finish, bonita."  
Luna finished the meal and brought it to Mordecai. He took a bite "Holy fuck, it's good."  
Luna smiled "You're only saying this because you're drunk."  
Mordecai laughed "Maybe."  
 _This is quite romantic. Eating together. I wish he would eat more often.  
_

* * *

When they finished the meal, Mordecai got up, took two shot glasses and a bottle "Come on, I have a few other questions for you."  
"Bring it on!" Luna smiled.  
Mordecai took a shot "Ok ok, so..." and he took another shot "... What is your biggest turn off?"  
Luna smiled "Arrogance."  
Mordecai smirked "Doesn't seem that way," and took another shot, "Tell the truth."  
Luna sighed "If the guy is not confident." she took a shot "What is yours?"  
Mordecai thought for a second "If she can't shoot."  
Luna raised her eyebrows "What?"  
"That's a question, drink up!" Mordecai smiled.  
Luna took a shot.  
Mordecai continued "I can't stand women who don't even know how to hold a gun."  
Luna was lost in her thoughts when Mordecai took a shot "Fuck, I'm even more drunk then I was before we ate. I thought food makes you sober up."  
Luna smiled "Guess not"  
He took another shot "Ok then, what is your biggest turn on?"  
Luna blushed "I-... Umm..." and took two shots "Damn, this is strong."  
Mordecai smirked "Don't avoid the question."  
Luna sighed "I... Like it if a guy is dominant."  
Mordecai raised his eyebrows with a smirk "Is that so, huh!"  
Luna blushed "Don't judge me."  
Mordecai smiled "I'm not. I expected that."  
Luna stared at him "W-what... Why did you expect that?"  
Mordecai pointed at the bottle. Luna rolled her eyes and took a shot.  
Mordecai smirked "You ask how I could expect that while you let me take full control the last time we had sex."  
Luna blushed "I-I... Uhh, umm," and she looked away.  
"I mean, you were moaning so hard when I pinned you down, when I grabbed your hands so you couldn't move-" Mordecai continued but he was cut off by Luna.  
"Ok, my turn for a question." she said, taking two shots, "What is your turn on?"  
Mordecai smiled "Same as yours."  
Luna laughed "You like it if a guy is dominant? And you have no control?"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "No, I like it if I am the dominant one and the girl is submissive."  
Luna smirked. She was too drunk to care what she says "So, I guess you really enjoyed the sex we had."  
Mordecai was surprised that Luna said it so directly "You're really drunk, aren't you."  
Luna sighed "What, can't I ask you if you enjoyed sex with me without being drunk?"  
He laughed "You can, but you wouldn't."  
Luna smiled stood up to streach her arms above her head"Ok, yeah, I'm really drunk. And from the way you're looking at me, I'd say you are too."  
Mordecai didn't say anything, but kept staring at her. He stared at her for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Luna.  
Then he stood up "Uh, fuck this." he said as he got closer to her. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him.  
 _Our bodies are touching. I can't handle this.  
_ Luna could feel his breath on her lips. But he didn't kiss her. He was just holding her close to him, his lips occasionally touching hers. The tension was growing.  
After a while he smiled without moving "I want to play a game."


	13. Chapter 13

"W-what game?" Luna asked. She didn't move even an inch away.  
"I ask you questions you don't wanna answer, and you answer them." Mordecai smiled.  
"Why would I wanna do that?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai backed away a bit, put his hand on her face and his thumb on her lips "Because, I'll make it interesting. If you answer a question, you get a reward. If you don't, you get punished."  
 _My knees are weak.  
_ "Fine." she said.  
Mordecai pushed her to the bed and got on top of her "Ok, first question, will you remember what I say tomorrow?"  
Luna smiled "Probably not."  
Mordecai smirked "Perfect. Ok, did you like having sex with me?"  
Luna blushed "W-what kind of a question is that?!"  
"Answer or you get punished."  
Luna looked away "I.. I didn't know you were asking questions like this..."  
Mordecai got up and took handcuffs out of a drawer "Answer."  
Luna blushed even more "W-w-what are you..."  
Mordecai came back to her and cuffed her hands to the bed "Now answer."  
Luna looked away again "I... Really enjoyed it."  
Mordecai smiled "Good girl. Want a drink?"  
Luna nodded and Mordecai poured a drink into her mouth.  
"Ok, next question," he said while taking a shot himself, "Why did you enjoy it?"  
 _I wonder what kind of punishment he has in mind... Because the handcuffs don't seem like a punishment to me.  
_ "W-why are you asking questions like this?" she asked, eager to know what the punishment will be.  
She thought he's going to do something sexual to her, but instead, he just sat down next to her "If you don't answer, I'm just going to leave you here."  
Luna rolled her eyes "I... I've never been with a dominant guy before."  
Mordecai raised his eyebrows "Never?"  
Luna "No. Even if I barely remember anything from my life, I know I've never felt like this."  
Mordecai came closed to her and kissed her passionately. He backed away a bit "What did you mean by never felt like this?"  
"I've never had this feeling of-" but she stopped talking as Mordecai started kissing her neck, but he stopped at her collar bone.  
"I'm listening. I'll stop if you stop."  
Luna continued "I've never had this feeling of perfect satisfac- Ungh!" she moaned when he started kissing her around her breasts while unbuttoning her crop top, "-satisfaction. Emotionally and physically."  
Mordecai looked at her "And how do you feel around me when we're not having sex?"  
Luna sighed "I feel- UGHHH!" she moaned harder when he kissed her nipple and sucked on it a bit.  
"Continue or I stop."  
"A-around you I f-feel-" she moaned again, "I feel protected and safe, while also feeling strong, like I can do a-anythin."  
He started unbuttoning her pants "What would you say is my best physical feature?"  
Luna smiled "Your eyes."  
Mordecai raised his eyebrows "Really? My eyes?" and he pulled her pants down.  
"Y-yeah. You hide them all the time, yet they are so beautiful." she blushed.  
Mordecai smirked "Well, that's a surprise." and he started kissing her thight. She moaned hard.  
"What do you think of me in general?" he asked.  
"You're a great, caring man, even if you don't wanna admit it," then she moaned again as he was kissing closer and closer to her private parts.  
"And what would you change about me?"  
"I..UGH!" she moaned as he gently kissed around her underwear, "I-I w-would change y-you t-to be more o-open about s-stuff. That's all I-I w-would change."  
Mordecai got on top of her again and kissed her passionately before taking off his shirt "is that so."  
Luna smiled "Yeah."  
Mordecai put his pants off, so they were both in just their underwear "If you got your memories back, would you leave me and go back to your old life?"  
Luna was a bit surprised by that question "W-what?"  
Mordecai was looking at her, waiting for an answer.  
Luna sighed "Probably not."  
Mordecai kissed her again while taking her panties off. He then slowly removed his boxers, still kissing her.  
"Ok last question.  
"Spit it out" Luna smiled.  
"Do you love me?"  
Luna stared into his eyes "Will you remember anything about this tomorrow?"  
Mordecai smiled "Probably not."  
Luna blushed "Yes, I do love you."

* * *

 _A woman approached me from behind and stabbed me with an injection and I felt the liquid flood into my body._  
 _"W-what is this? What are you doing?!"_  
 _"Just shut the fuck up. You know what it is."_  
 _"It's... It's the medicine I created. The one that will wipe out all the memories."_  
 _"That is correct, it's either this or I shoot you in the head."_  
 _"W-what are you doing to me?"_  
 _The woman approached me "It's for the best"_  
 _"B-but I trusted you!" I said, but she pushed me down the cliff. As I was falling, I looked at her. I could still only see a blur, but I saw her eyes. They were gold._

Luna opened her eyes "Whoa, another vision. The same as the first time. Just with more details." she said to herself.  
She looked at the clock, it was 2 in the afternoon.  
 _Fuck, so late. What the hell happened last night?  
_ She turned around to face Mordecai, but he wasn't there. She looked around the house, but he was nowhere to be seen. She remember him leaving her a piece of paper on the table, and indeed it was there.

 ** _Have to run to Sanctuary.  
Be back soon._**  
 _ **Mordecai~**_

 _But I need to talk to him! I need to tell him about the memory!  
_ So she went to the fast travel station and went to Sanctuary.


	14. Chapter 14

Luna ran from the Fast Travel station to the Crimson Raiders base.  
 _I hope he's there.  
_ She opened the door, but he wasn't there. Only Lilith was there.  
"H-hey.."  
Lilith rolled her eyes "If you're looking for Mordecai, he's not here anymore."  
"W-where did he go?" Luna asked.  
Luna came closer to her "Why do you care anyway? Why do you always follow him around like a sick puppy?!"  
"W-what are you talking about?" Luna asked.  
"You're always right where he is, ALWAYS!" she was screaming now, "Can't you give him a break?!"  
Luna looked at the floor "I..."  
"Stop with this self pity." Lilith screamed, "Nobody can even talk to him without you being there!"  
"B-but I'm not following him around!" Luna tried to defend herself.  
"So why did you come here, huh?!"  
Luna looked at the floor.  
 _She's right... I always bother him, I'm always in his way.  
_ "I'd advise to het the fuck out of his life! Go live somewhere else! Just, leave him alone! You're so-" but she was cut off by someone.  
"She's so what?!" Mordecai asked, standing behind Lilith.  
"Like a fucking DOG! You're just using her to replace Bloodwing! Teaching her how to shoot, so she can fight by your side; Taking care of her, like you took care of Bloodwing..."  
Mordecai screamed back "Like you're trying to seduce me, tricking me to have sex with you to forget about Roland?!"  
Luna looked at Lilith "You tried to have sex with him?! After... After I told you how I felt?!"  
Mordecai looked at Luna, surprised "W-... How DO you feel?"  
Luna shook her head "That doesn't matter!"  
Lilith smirked at her "Look, girl. It's nothing personal. I need someone to get over Roland, and since Mordy was so good in bed back in the days, why not try it out again."  
Luna looked at Mordecai "You two used to fuck?!"  
Mordecai sighed "It was years ago."  
Lilith rolled her eyes at Mordecai "Why do you even answer her to that kind of questions, it's none of business. It's not like you two had sex or something.  
Luna and Mordecai looked at each other without saying anything.  
Lilith raised her eyebrows while looking at Mordecai "Oh my god, you fucked her?!"  
Mordecai turned around "None of your business."  
Lilith grabbed Mordecai's shoulder and turned him around "It IS my goddamn business! I let her live, didn't I?! I didn't shoot her! I don't want her to screw you over and run off with some weirs ass guy!"  
Mordecai slapped her hand away "I'm a grown man! I can make my own decisions!"  
Lilith pointed a gun at Luna "So if I shoot her now, what decision will you make?! Will you drink yourself to death?!"  
Mordecai's took a spet back "Don't you dare."  
Lilith grinned "Maybe I WOULD dare."  
Mordecai sighed "Ok Lilith, do you care about me?"  
"Of course I care about you Mordy! You and Brick are all I have left! I couldn't live without you two."  
Mordecai took out a pistol and pointed it to his head "Then, you shoot her, I shoot myself."  
Lilith and Luna were surprised, but Lilith lowered her gun "Y-you would shoot herself for that bitch?!"  
Mordecai nodded, still pointing his gun at himself.  
Lilith walked towards Luna, leaned closer to her and whispered "You'll regret this, bitch! I'll make you regret opposing me if it's the last thing I do!" Lilith took a step back and stared right into Luna's eyes for a second, then said loudly "Get out of here, both of you."  
 _Those words... I remember those words. Where to I remember them from?!  
_ But her thought was interrupted by Mordecai grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the Crimson Raiders base.  
When they got outside Luna stopped "What the fuck just happened?!"  
Mordecai sighed "She's so unstable."  
Luna looked at the floor "I... I'm sorry... For getting you into a fight with her..."  
Mordecai smiled "Not your fault. But why did you come here?"  
Luna looked at him "I had another dream."  
"What was it?" he asked.  
"Well," Luna looked away "It was the same as the first one I got."  
Mordecai scratched the back of his head "About the woman pushing you off the cliff? So why the need to run to Sanctuary?"  
Luna looked at him "How did you know I ran when I got here?"  
Mordecai smiled "I was on my way to the travel station and I saw you. So was there something different this time?"  
"Yeah, there were some... Details. Important details." Luna explained "The woman injected a medicine into me... A medicine to erase all my memories. And... I created that medicine."  
Mordecai was surprised "You created it?!"  
Luna nodded "And I still couldn't see her... But I could see her eyes. She had golden eyes."  
Mordecai was shocked "Golden eyes? Only Sirens have golden eyes."  
"So..." she didn't understand.  
"There are only 6 Sirens out there." Mordecai sighed.  
"So it must have been one of them?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah. Lilith is one of them tho, as you could have guessed, since she has golden eyes." he looked around "We need to see Zed, I wonder if he knows anything about the medicine you talked about."  
"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"A medicine that erases someone's memories?" Zed asked.  
Mordecai nodded "Yeah, and she said she made it."  
Zed thought for a second "I remember hearing about someone with a really high position in Hyperion working on something like that."  
 _Here it is again. Hyperion. I... I can't really be a Hyperion scum, can I?  
_ "But since the memories are coming back, it didn't work as intended," Zed added.  
Luna asked "Is there anything you can do to make the memories come back sooner?"  
Zed took something out of a closet behind him and injected a serum into Luna's neck "Fuck, that hurt like hell!"  
"Sorry, lady," said Zed, "But this will hopefully make your memories come back in about a weak."  
Mordecai smiled "Thanks, Zed."  
"No problem... Just, be careful." Zed said.  
Luna and Mordecai nodded and walked towards the fast travel station.


	15. Chapter 15

Luna set down on a char by the table "Fuck, all this things that happened today almost made me forget I am hangover."  
Mordecai set next to her "Same." then he looked at her "Do you... Remember anything from last night?"  
 _All I remember is having sex. Amazing sex, that is. I don't even know how we got to that stage.  
_ "N-no, not really... Why? Is there something I needed to remember?"  
Mordecai sighed "No, I was just hoping you would fill me in on what happened. Besides having sex, I don't remember anything."  
Luna blushed "Y-yeah, same here."  
Mordecai smirked "So you d-" he wanted to say something but someone knocked on the door.  
He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, a small man was standing there. He had an "H" on his shirt.  
 _A Hyperion.  
_ The guy didn't even look at Mordecai, but saw Luna immediately "Luna?! Luna you're really here!"  
He started walking towards her, he leaned in to give her a hug, but she took a step back and Mordecai stepped in front of her and pushed the guy away a bit.  
"Get the fuck away from her," Mordecai said and took out his gun "Who the fuck are you?"  
The guy raised his hands "I-I'm not even armed, lower your gun, please! S-she knows me!"  
Luna was confused "How did you know my name? Who are you?"  
The guy was surprised "How can you not remember me? I'm Blaze! We work together!" he laughed a bit "I'm so glad to see you! Everyone thought you were dead!"  
Luna was even more confused now "I... What?"  
Mordecai was inspecting his and saw he was really not armed and lowered his gun "She doesn't remember shit, so you better start talking."  
Blaze looked at Mordecai "Aren't you the bird guy?"  
Mordecai sighed "Don't make me shoot you."  
Blaze didn't want to risk anything, so he just looked at Luna "What does he mean you don't remember shit?"  
"Someone injected a medicine I apparently created that erases your memories, and I don't remember anything." Luna explained.  
Blaze thought for a second "Huh, so that's where your Forgetonator disappeared to."  
Mordecai looked at Luna "You create something that erases memories and you name it Forgetonator? How original."  
Luna rolled her eyes "Don't judge me, I don't remember that."  
"Well, so you don't remember anything at all?" Blaze asked.  
"I did get a few memories back, and now I got a serum that was supposed to get my memories back in about a weak, so..." Luna explained.  
Blaze was confused "Whoa, so your medicine didn't work? But you never made any mistakes with your research!"  
Luna sat down "Why don't you just... Tell me something about me."  
Blaze looked at Mordecai "Can I sit down?"  
Mordecai sighed "You lazy Hyperion scum. Sit."  
Blaze sat down and looked at Luna "Well, you were working for Hyperion. You were quite high up, I mean how could you not be. You could have had so much more, but never wanted it."  
Luna was confused, but didn't ask anything.  
Blaze continued "So, we met when Jack was selecting new team responsible for security, and you insisted he takes me in. I have no idea why." he laughed a bit "And you always wanted to sneak into the security room, to look at the tapes, since Jack never let you watch them."  
"Why didn't he let me watch them?" Luna asked.  
Blaze sighed "He said something about protecting you. But it was mostly for you to avoid seeing what was really going on there in the labs. Anyway, want a cigarette?" he pulled out a box of cigarettes.  
Luna was surprised "I smoked?"  
Blaze was even more surprised than Luna was "You stopped?! Whoa, I never knew this day would come." he put the box away "You used to smoke like crazy. Jack was always bugging you about it. Always forcing you to stop. Not like it ever stopped you."  
Luna sighed "So, tell me more about my life."  
Blaze smiled sadly "You were such a good person, how could you change like that?"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "What, she's not nice anymore?"  
Blazed looked at Mordecai and asked Luna "You're dating the bird guy?"  
Luna blushed a bit "N-no, we're not dating."  
Blaze "Good, because Jack would be SO disappointed in you for dating a Vault Hunter."  
Luna rolled her eyes "And why would I care if that monster was disappointed in me?! Also, he's dead, so who cares about him."  
Blaze's eyes widened "Y-you... You don't care about his death?!"  
Luna shouted "NO! Why the fuck should I?!"  
Blaze looked sad "But... He was your brother!"  
 _Jack was my brother.  
Handsome Jack, the guy who killed so many good people, was my brother._


	16. Chapter 16

"W-what do you mean he was my brother?!" Luna screamed.  
Blaze looked quite sad "I thought you would at least remember him..."  
Tears started rolling down her face "N-no! T-that can't b-be true! N-no!"  
Mordecai set next to her and put his arm around her "Calm down. It will be fine."  
Blaze looked at them "I... If you wanna see, I have the recordings you asked me to keep safe with me."  
Luna took a deep breath to stop crying "What recordings?"  
Blaze pulled out an echo device "I have them here. You said something about having proof of Hyperions lying to you, and some recording that meant a lot to you."  
"Why did I make you keep them safe?" Luna asked.  
"You sensed something bad coming. You wanted to prepare for the worse." Blaze explained.  
Luna sighed "I wanna see them." tears still falling from her eyes.  
Mordecai wiped away her tears "If you wanna watch them alone, I can give you some space."  
Luna looked at him "N-no, I want you to watch them with me."  
Blaze interrupted "I... Don't think it's a good idea for him to see it..."  
Luna looked at Blaze "I want him to see it."  
Blaze gave her the echo device and sighed "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. I'll wait outside. Call me if you're ready to talk." and left the room.  
Luna opened the echo and clicked on the first video recording.

* * *

 _The first recording was of Jack's office.  
Luna walked inside and shut the door.  
"Jack, please! I NEED to go to Pandora!"  
"NO! For the last time, Pandora is filled with bandits! If you need anything from there, I'll send some people to pick it up!" Jack said.  
Luna hit the desk with her fist "Why don't you let me go anywhere?!"  
"Because it's dangerous! Do you really want to end up dead like our parents?!" Jack screamed.  
Luna looked at the floor "N-no... You're right, Jack. Thank you for keeping me safe."  
Jack smiled "That's what I'm here for."  
_

* * *

 _Next recording was in a lab. There was a Skag Luna was playing with.  
"Come on, darling, stick out your tongue!" Luna said while petting his head.  
The Skag looked happy and did as she said. She measured it "Good boy!" wrote the results down and scratched the Skag between the spikes on his back. The Skag seemed to be enjoying it.  
"I have all the data I need. I'll tell the guys to let you go, ok, buddy?"  
The Skag was really happy. Luna gave him a treat and left the room.  
A moment later someone else in a lab coat came into the lab, took out a gun and shot the Skag.  
_

* * *

"W-what the fuck?! Why did they shoot it if it was so nice?!" Luna asked.  
Mordecai sighed "Beats me. They are monsters."

* * *

 _The third recording started in the same lab. Luna was standing there, looking at some papers, when a few Hyperion soldiers got in with a cage. There was a bird in that cage.  
"This thing is hurt. Jack needs it in a good shape." one them said while dropping the cage on the floor._  
 _Luna started running towards the cage and-_

* * *

Mordecai clicked something and the video paused it.  
"Why did you pause it?" Luna asked and looked at him. He has his goggles off and his face buried into his hands "W-what's wrong?!"  
Mordecai sobbed "I-I don't think I can watch this with you. Sorry, Luna."  
"Why not?" she asked.  
Mordecai looked up and pointed at the cage in the video recording "This is Bloodwing."  
Luna was shocked "This is Bloodwing?"  
Mordecai nodded "Yeah, and I don't want to see people torturing her... And making experiments with her."  
Luna sighed "I understand if you don't wanna watch it... But aren't you even a bit interested in what happened to her?"  
Mordecai looked at her. She has never seen him so hurt. "Fine," he said, "I hope I won't regret this."

* * *

 _Luna was running towards the cage and she fell to her knees "Oh you poor little thing, what happened to you?"  
The soldiers looked at each other, before one said "A Skag attacked her."_  
 _Luna took Bloodwing out of the cage "Oh, what a beauty! I'll take care of you, girl! You'll be in tip top shape in no time!"  
_

* * *

 _The next recording started with Luna walking into the lab "Hey there, beautiful girl, how are your wings feeling?"  
Bloodwing spread her wings and flew to Luna's shoulder. Luna scratched her under her head "You must be hungry, girl! Here," she said, giving her a piece of meat._  
 _Luna scratched Bloodwing under her head "Would you mind spreading your wings for me? I want to see how big you are."_  
 _Bloodwing did as Luna asked, and she measured her. Luna gave her another piece of mean and put down a bowl of food "Eat up, girl, so you can recover and go back to shere you came from!"_  
 _Then someone came into the lab. It was a Hyperion soldier "I need to know the state of the bird."_  
 _"Why?" Luna asked as Bloodwing hid behind her. She was not healthy enough to fight._  
 _"Jack's orders," the soldier said._  
 _Luna looked at Bloodwing "I'm working on it. She was really hurt. I'll go talk to Jack."_

* * *

 _The next recording was in Jack's office. Luna walked in and screamed "Why the fuck are you filling her with Eridium and Slag?!"_  
 _Jack sighed "That thing is dangerous. It needs to be controlled!"_  
 _Luna slammed her hands on his desk "No, she's not! She's a nice bird!"_  
 _Jack stood up and screamed "Do you even know who this bird belongs to?! A murderer! A vault hunter! To one of the people who ruined my life! This fucking bird fought with this murderer, killing thousands of people!"_  
 _Luna looked at the floor and said quietly "She never hurt me..." and wanted to walk out of the room._  
 _"Come here," Jack said, "Take this suitcase to the room down the hall"_  
 _Luna nodded, took the suitcase and left the room.  
_

* * *

 _The next recording was in the lab again. Luna ran in while there were quite a few people in the lab "Please, leave her alone!"  
A scientist sighed "It's Jack's orders."  
"Stop torturing the poor bird! She did nothing to you!"  
The scientist just turned around towards Bloodwing and injected more slag to her "Interesting, she's growing!"  
Luna cried "Stop, please!"  
Another scientist got Bloodwing surrounded by Eridium "Look at this! She's absorbing it! Fascinating!"  
Luna grabbed one of the scientists' arms and wanted to drag him away from Bloodwing, but the scientist hit Luna so she fell on the floor "I don't give a fuck if you're his sister, don't fucking touch me, cunt!"  
Luna cried out of pain "I-I'll tell him! H-he'll do the right thing!"  
The scientist smiled "He's already doing the right thing."  
_

* * *

 _The next recording was in Jack's office. Luna walked towards the desk and screamed "Don't you dare send her out to fight!"  
Jack rolled his eyes "I explained this before, Luna! She's a murderer!"  
Luna kept yelling "If she wanted to murder me, she would have done it a while ago!"  
"Just shut the fuck up, Luna! You have no idea how life works!" Jack screamed.  
Luna yelled back "And who's fault is it, huh?! You want me to take over Hyperion once you get bored, yet you lie to me all the fuckin' time?!"  
Jack slapped her "Don't fucking talk to me like that. Get the fuck out of here."  
Luna cried and ran out.  
_

* * *

 _The next recording was a video of Luna running towards an escape capsule. She got in quickly and pushed a button, and she flew off just as some soldiers reached.  
"FUCK!" Jack said, walking there a minute later "Go to Pandora! Get her back! NOW!"  
_

* * *

Luna looked at Mordecai. He was still crying.  
"I'm... I'm sorry Mordecai. I'm sorry I couldn't save her."  
Mordecai smiled through his tears "She liked you."  
Luna was surprised "What?"  
Mordecai wiped away his tears "Bloodwing liked you. She never liked anyone."  
Luna smiled a bit "I guess so..."  
Mordecai stood up "Well, this was the worst experience of my life. What's next?"  
Luna sighed "I... Still don't rememb-"  
But then sne started screaming and hell on the floor.  
"Luna, what's wrong?! Are you ok?!" Mordecai shouted.

* * *

 _A woman approached me from behind and stabbed me with an injection and I felt the liquid flood into my body._  
 _"W-what is this? What are you doing?!"_  
 _"Just shut the fuck up. You know what it is."_  
 _"It's... It's the medicine I created. The one that will wipe out all the memories."_  
 _"That is correct, it's either this or I shoot you in the head."_  
 _"W-what are you doing to me?"_  
 _The woman approached me "It's for the best"_  
 _"B-but I trusted you!" I said, but she pushed me down the cliff. As I was falling, I looked at her. What I saw was no longer just a blur. I saw her. I saw who she was.  
The golden eyes, the pale skin, the red hair..._  
 _It was her._  
 _It was Lilith._


	17. Chapter 17

Luna opened her eyes and was Blaze in front of her and Mordecai holding her in his arms. She jumped to her feet quickly "Oh fuck."  
Mordecai approached her "What's wrong, Luna?"  
Luna shook her head "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening."  
Blaze was just as surprised as Mordecai was "What is it?"  
Tears were falling from her eyes "I-... I'm a horrible person."  
Blaze smiled "Does that mean you remember?"  
Luna punched the wall "Yeah, and I wish I didn't."  
Mordecai sighed "So you really were a Hyperion, huh."  
Luna looked at Mordecai with tears in her eyes "That's not the problem."  
Mordecai raised his eyebrows "What's the problem then?"  
"I know who pushed me," Luna said.  
Mordecai was shocked "Who?!"  
Luna sighed "It was Lilith."  
Blaze's eyes widened "Lilith pushed you? But you two always seemed so close!"  
Luna shouted "I know how it seemed, but she threatened me before."  
Mordecai stopped them "Whoa, whoa, calm down. First of all," he looked at Blaze, "How do you know Lilith?"  
Blaze raised his eyebrows "She was working with Jack, he helped with the Wildlife Preserve experiments."  
Mordecai was angry, but he took a deep breath to calm down a bit "Didn't Jack capture her and forced used her powers for evil?"  
Blaze scratched his head "No, that was all planned."  
Mordecai sat down "Ok. So, Lilith is a backstabbing bitch. What's next?"  
Luna sighed "Jack was giving her Eridium to power her up, so they could awaken the Warrior. He was always saying how it will save the world."  
Mordecai shouted "Bullshit! This is all bullshit!" tears falling from his eyes.  
Luna looked at the floor "If only I knew this-"  
Mordecai cut her off "And that bitch helped with experiments on my baby?! She's responsible for Bloodwing's death!"  
Luna cried "I'm sorry, Mordecai... I did what I could to save her! I got so attached to her, and I wanted to save her! I really did! But I couldn't!"  
Mordecai sighed "I know. It's just..."  
Luna cried even more "I'm sorry, Mordecai... I should have done more."  
Mordecai looked at her "You did everything you could. It's not your fault, Luna. It's not your fault!"  
Luna panicked and said quietly "I screwed everything up. I fucked up. I'm horrible. I'm a monster."  
Blaze got closer to her "No, no, not now, Luna. Deep breath, calm down. It's fine. Just breathe."  
As he wanted to touch her she slapped his hand "Don't touch me!" and she ran through the door."  
Mordecai screamed behind her "Luna!" but she already ran too far for him to see her "Damn, she's fast." then he turned to Blaze "What was that about?"  
Blaze sighed "Panic attack. She had them quite frequently on Helios. Don't worry, running will help her calm down."  
Mordecai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Do you have any fuckin' idea how dangerous Pandora is?!"  
Blaze's eyes widened "I umm... "  
Mordecai let him go, turned around and sighed "Where the fuck could she have gone? She doesn't know Tundra Express that much."  
Blaze looked around "Is there a place here where she feels safe?"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "She was only safe in here, because I always kept looking for any danger coming this way. As I said, Pandora is a dangerous place."  
Blaze stared at Mordecai for a few seconds "You really care about her, huh."  
Mordecai sighed "Yeah."  
Blaze kept staring "Do you trust her?"  
Mordecai looked at Blaze "If Bloodwing trusted her, why wouldn't I?"  
Blaze smiled sadly "It's nice to see she found a guy who cares about her."  
Mordecai rolled his eyes again "You really think this is the best time to talk about who she hangs out with?! Come on, grab a gun and let's go!"  
Blaze blinked quicky "W-what?"  
Mordecai grabbed his Lyuda and a pistol "Come on, we're gonna go find her, grab a gun and don't make me regret it!"  
Blaze looked away "I... I can't."  
Mordecai sighed "Why not?"  
"I've never shot a gun before," Blaze admitted.  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "You're so useless! Fine, stay here, don't touch anything or I blow your brains out!" and ran out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Mordecai was running through Tundra Express, but there was no sign of Luna.  
 _Where the fuck is she?! I hope nothing happened to her.  
_ "LUNA!" he screamed, just in case she could hear her from somewhere, but she didn't.  
He kept running for quite a while "Fuck, this seems so pointless. Think, Mordecai, think!" he said to himself.  
 _Ok where the fuck could she go?_  
Mordecai kept running around, screaming her name, but there was no response.  
 _There's a cave near by, maybe she went in there... It's one of the only places I haven't looked at yet...  
_ He approached the cave quietly and looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. There were no bandits or skags anywhere, so he went into the cave. He was looking for her and then he saw her.  
She was sitting in a dark corner or the cave, her face buried into her knees.  
"Luna..." Mordecai said quietly.  
But luna didn't respond. She just cried on.  
Mordecai sat next to her and put his arm around her "No need to run away from me."  
Luna subbed "How could I not, I ruined your life!"  
Mordecai sighed "But you didn't. You made Bloodwing's last days as pleasurable as possible."  
"How," Luna said, looking at him, "How were they pleasurable if I left them experiment on her?"  
Mordecai leaned his head back "There was nothing you could do."  
Luna wiped away her tears "I could have let her escape!"  
Mordecai laughed "They would just catch her again. But she was beautiful, right?"  
Luna smiled "Yeah..."  
They were quiet for a while before Luna asked "Why are you here? Why did you follow me?"  
Mordecai thought for a second "I don't know. I just wanted to be the hero."  
Luna was surprised "The hero? What do you mean?"  
Mordecai sighed "I wanted to save you. To bring you back. I wanted you to look at me the way you do when you're drunk."  
Luna was confused "I don't understand..."  
"You remember what I said about the eyes?" Mordecai asked, "I said your eyes are always telling the truth."  
"So?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai sighed "You... I can't read you when you're sober. You always seem so absent. Like you're in your own little world inside your head."  
Luna was annoyed now "If you came here to insult me, you can leave."  
Mordecai smiled "That is not my point. I can't read you when you're sober. You bottle everything inside. But when you're drunk, your eyes tell a different story."  
Luna looked at him "What story?"  
"A story of a lonely girl, desperate for love." he sighed.  
Luna's eyes widened "I'm not desperate for love!"  
Mordecai laughed "I don't mean love as in romantic love. I meant it as an attachment... Feeling like you matter to someone. You want to be cared for."  
Luna sighed "Doesn't everyone?"  
Mordecai looked away "Yeah, and not everyone gets it. It's sad, isn't it."  
"It's as sad as you want to make it," Luna answered, "You can have a perfectly normal life living alone without anyone caring about you."  
Mordecai looked at her again "Could you do it?"  
Luna was quiet. She didn't know how to answer.  
Mordecai leaned his head back again "I used to live like that. Nobody cared about me, nobody gave a fuck if I'm alive or not... And then I met Bloodwing. Once I tasted the life of being cared for, and caring about someone so deeply, I can barely sleep at night."  
Luna leaned her head on Mordecai's shoulder "Is that why you wanted to take care of me? To protect me? To be my hero? So I could replace Blodwing in your heart?"  
Mordecai laughed "No, of course not. You could never replace Bloodwing."  
 _I could never replace Bloodwing? I will never be as important as Bloodwing.  
_ "...You have another spot in my heart, different from Bloodwing." Mordecai continued.  
Luna smiled "What is this spot?"  
Mordecai stood up "Can't tell you now, it's a bad time. You have two important decisions to make."  
Luna was confused "What decisions?"  
"First, you need to decide what we'll do with Lilith. She needs to pay for what she did," Mordecai said, "And we'll think about the second one later."  
Luna nodded "Ok. I'll think about it."  
Mordecai offered Luna a hand to help her up. She smiled, took his hand and pulled herself up.  
He didn't let go of her hand. He led her out of the cave and started walking towards his house.  
 _He's holding my hand... Why? Why is he so nice to me?  
_ "So what should we do about Lilith?" Mordecai asked.  
Luna sighed "No idea. She was horrible. She betrayed me. She betrayed YOU!"  
Mordecai squeezed her hand. She knew he was angry, but he said calmly "I know. But I'll let you decide."  
Luna looked at the sky "Let's just get to Sanctuary, try to talk to her and see what she has to say."  
Mordecai laughed a bit "She killed my best friend, she almost killed YOU, she worked for Handsome Jack and your idea of how to punish her is to TALK to her?"  
Luna smiled "She deserves a chance to talk. And I want to know why she did it."  
Mordecai nodded "I understand."  
 _We'll be there soon.  
This is is._  
 _This is want I have to do._


	19. Chapter 19

When they got to the house, Mordecai let go of Luna's hand and opened the door. Blaze was standing inside awkwardly and looking around "You sure have a lot of guns."  
Mordecai smiled "Yeah, I even have the Invader."  
Blaze laughed "You have a Hyperion sniper rifle? Why?"  
Mordecai tilted his head "Maybe you're scums, but the Invader is a beautiy!"  
Luna sighed "Can we get back to more important stuff?"  
Mordecai looked at Blaze "We're going to Sanctuary. We need to talk to Lilith."  
Blaze smiled "You two go ahead, I'll just wait here."  
"Oh, no." Luna smiled, "You're coming too."  
Blaze took a step back "Uhh, no! I'll get shot as soon as I get there!"  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "If Luna wasn't shot when she got there... Come on," and he pushed him out the door lightly.  
They all walked to the fast travel station.  
"This is it," said Mordecai.  
 _This is it.  
_

* * *

Luna took a deep breath when they got to the Crimson Raiders base.  
Mordecai opened the door and got in first.  
Lilith looked at Luna "What the hell, I thought I told you not to come here."  
Luna stared at Lilith for a while before finally saying "Why did you do it?"  
Lilith was confused "Do what? I don't get what you're saying."  
But when Blaze walked in, Lilith's expression changed from confusion to anger "What the fuck?"  
Luna took a step closer to her "I remember now. Tell me, why did you do it?"  
Lilith grinned "Why wouldn't I do it? There was no other way to get closer to Jack."  
"I-I don't understand." Luna said.  
Lilith laughed and wanted to pull her gun out, but Mordecai pointed his guy at her "Don't you dare. Explain!"  
Lilith smirked "Nothing to explain, it is obvious! When Luna disappeared, Jack was devastated. He was falling apart. But he wanted to find her. So I inserted the serum that will make her forget, just in case, then I pushed her and told Jack I saw skags rip her apart."  
Tears fell from Luna's eyes "But why? How did that help you?!"  
Lilith laughed "A broken man is the best in bed!"  
Luna was shocked "You wanted to kill me to fuck my brother?!"  
Lilith rolled her eyes "Yeah, and you must imagine the surprise when Mordy informed us he fould a girl who almost died."  
"Wait," Mordecai said, "Weren't you still dating Roland at that time?"  
Luna looked at him "That's not important!" then looked back at Lilith "Then why didn't you kill me when you figured out I was the 'almost dead girl' Mordecai saved?"  
Lilith rolled her eyes again "Because we agreed we wouldn't kill you until we figure out who you are. I mean, Mordecai, Roland and Brick agreed. But it was 3 against 1. I planned to shoot you down soon after, but then this drunken idiot got attached to you."  
Blaze spoke up "I know I have nothing to do with this... But couldn't you fuck Jack anyway? Even if Luna was alive?"  
Lilith smirked "Oh Blazy, but where's the fun in that!"  
Luna pulled out a pistol she took from Mordecai's house and pointed it at her "You fucking bitch!" she wiped away the tears with her other hand "You were like a sister to me! I trusted you! Jack believed you would protect me!"  
Lilith sighed "And that's exactly why it was so easy."  
Luna took a deep breath "So when you said you're gonna make me pay, you meant you're going to murder me?"  
"That is correct," Lilith crossed her arms.  
Luna wiped away her tears again "Did you ever really care about me? Or was it always just lies."  
Lilith sighed "It's... Complicated."  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "It's not. It's yes or no."  
"Well, I did care! At the beginning. You were such a cheerful person, and you got along with every creature that was ever brought into the labs... You could take any skag, rakk,... Anything!" Lilith explained, "But I lost it when they brought in Bloodwing. I've been trying SO hard to get along with that fucking bird fof Mordy's sake, but nobody could even touch her! And then you come along and you're suddenly best friends with it, and that stupid bird obeyed you, and then all you could fucking talk about was the God damn bird! I couldn't stand it, ok!"  
Mordecai got angry "Ok, I'm done with this," and he pulled the trigger, but Lilith smirked and turned invisible. The bullet missed.  
He was looking around "Where the fuck is she?!"  
Lilith reappeared with a gun in her hand, pointing towards Luna.  
She pulled the trigger.  
Luna closed her eyes, but she couldn't feel anything. She just heard the shot.  
She opened her eyes after a few seconds and she saw Mordecai standing in front of her before he collapsed.  
 _Oh no.  
No no no no._  
 _Please don't die._  
 _I need you._  
 _I love you._


	20. Chapter 20

Luna fell on her knees beside Mordecai "Please, stay with me!"  
 _He's still breathing! But so slowly. I can't let him die.  
_ "B-Blaze, t-take him t-to Zed!" Luna said quietly.  
Lilith pointed a gun at Blaze "Don't you dare, Blazy."  
Blaze didn't move.  
Luna stood up and pointed her gun at Lilith "Isn't he your friend too?!"  
Lilith smirked "Not my fault he took the bullet for you. Stupid man, she's going to die anyway." and pointed her gun back at Luna.  
Tears fell from Luna's eyes "How could you."  
Lilith didn't answer. She just stared at her. Her finger moved, starting to squeeze the trigger when they heard a gun shot.  
Lilith fell on the floor.  
Luna's eyes widened "W-what?"  
Se look behind her and she saw Mordecai, still laying on the floor with a gun in his hand "I said," he coughed "I said I'm going to protect you." and he passed out.  
Luna rushed to him and with Blaze's help they took him to Zed.  
 _It's over. Everything will be ok now.  
_

* * *

Two weeks passed and Mordecai was starting to feel better again.  
"Ouch, you're so rough!" Mordecai screamed at Luna when she was cleaning his wound.  
Luna giggled "You're too sensitive."  
Life was peaceful. As peaceful as it can be on Pandora. Blaze decided to stay at Mordecai until he recovered.  
Blaze sighed "Haven't you been shot like a thousand times?"  
Mordecai smirked "Yeah, but it doesn't make it less painful."  
Luna finished with his wounds "All done! You should be able to run around and shoot stuff now!"  
Blaze stood up "Hey, Luna... There's something... Really important we all need to talk about."  
Luna looked at him "What is it."  
Blaze sighed "I can't stay here forever. And I came here for a reason."  
"Which is...?" Luna asked.  
Blaze smiled "To take you back. To return to Helios with you."  
Luna's eyes saddened "I... I..."  
Mordecai stood up "It's a decision you have to make, Luna. You are free to stay here if you want, but it's your choice."  
Luna turned around and ran through the door.  
Blaze scratched his head "Again? She seems to run away quite frequently."  
Mordecai sighed "I'll go after here, wanna come with?"  
Blaze didn't answer, but just stared at Mordecai.  
"What?" Mordecai asked.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Blaze said.  
Mordecai smiled "You just did."  
Blaze sighed "Do you love her?"  
Mordecai wasn't prepared for that question "W-what?"  
"Do you love her?" Blaze said again.  
Mordecai sighed and sat on the couch "I can't tell her now. I don't want to influence her decision."  
"You influence her decision anyway. Do you think she has any other reason to stay on Pandora? If she decides to stay here, it's because of you."  
Mordecai got lost in his thoughts.  
 _Is staying with me te best thing for her?  
Is this what she really wants?  
Can I give her everything she needs?  
Would it be better for her to go to Helios?  
_"We still need to find her, you know." Blaze said, snapping Mordecai out of his thoughts.  
"Y-yeah," he said, stood op and they walked out of the door together.

* * *

 _Helios has always been my home. It was all I knew. It's where I was born to be. It's all I ever knew. I could own Helios, I could have so much power! I could do whatever I want!_  
 _And then there's Mordecai._  
 _Oh, what this man does to me. He makes me crazy._  
 _I could have everything, but is everything what I really want? Or is the only thing I was HIM?_

"Luna!" she heard a distant scream that got her back to reality.  
"Y-yeah?" she screamed back.  
Mordecai and Blaze walked there. She was now more confused than ever.  
"Look, Luna. It's your choice, " Blaze said "You can go home with me, rule Hyperion, change it for the better... Or you could stay here, on Pandora."  
Luna sighed "I know! I just... It's not as easy as you may think."  
Mordecai stretched his arms above his head "Just so you know, I'm not stopping you from going back to Helios."  
Luna's eyes saddened "W-... Yeah."  
Mordecai sighed "I don't want you to stay here if you don't feel like it. I don't want you to be here and be miserable, thinking why you picked this wasteland instead of Helios your whole life. I only want you to stay here if it is what you really want."  
Luna smiled "I... Helios is all I've even known. It is my home, it's where my memories are, it's where my friends are... It's where my life is."  
Mordecai turned around, ready to walk away, but Luna continued "But I'm not the same person I used to be. I mean, before all this I never even held a gun! I never experienced the excitement I felt here, on Pandora. I have never felt so... Alive!"  
Blaze smiled "So you're staying here, huh..."  
Luna nodded "THIS is my home now."  
Mordecai turned back to face her "Y-you're really staying? Here? With me?"  
Luna nodded and Mordecai ran to her, picked her up and span her around "You have no idea how happy that makes me."  
He put her down again, put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her passionately.  
Blaze smilled and rolled his eyes "Come on, you'll have all the time you need for this later. Let's get back to the house."

* * *

"This is it, huh," Blaze said, looking at Luna for the last time.  
"I'm sure we'll somehow see each other again," Luna smiled sadly.  
Blaze came closer to her and hugged her tightly "If he ever hurts you, I'm going to send a moonshot on him!"  
Luna giggled "I know, you're a good guy, Blaze"  
Blaze looked at Mordecai "Take care of her."  
Mordecai nodded before Blaze tuned around and walked to a rocked that was taking him back to Helios.  
Before they know it, Blaze was nowhere is sight anymore.  
"Who would have thought I'll end up living on Pandora," Luna smiled.  
"Who would have thought I'll end up living with a Hyperon," Mordecai laughed.

* * *

Luna and Mordecai were laying in bed.  
"Hey, Mordecai?" Luna said.  
"What is it now," Mordecai said jokingly.  
"Remember when we got drunk and you said I look ugly in these clothes?" Luna said.  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "I didn't say that, I said you'd look better in something else,"  
"Yeah, what did you mean by something else?" Luna asked.  
Mordecai smiled and kissed her forehead "At that time, I imagined how beautiful you would look in a long, while dress."  
Luna blushed "W-what?"  
Mordecai laughed a bit "One day, when everything settles down completely, you WILL be dressed in a long white dress, and I'm going to kiss you'll promise you'll be mine forever."  
Luna blushed even more "I never knew you could be romantic."  
"I'm not being romantic," Mordecai smirked "I just want to have you for myself. I don't like sharing."  
Luna laughed "You're an idiot."  
Mordecai smiled "You adore me!"  
"I do."


End file.
